Digimon Savers Tu - Human
by merry1995
Summary: -Episode III: Human- Ichigo and his friends walk different ways in order to survive. On one hand Bazz, Tatsuki and Yukio confront the possibility of capture and and are silently trailed by an unknown figure. Meanwhile Ichigo faces his charges while unravelling the mystery surrounding the mysterious Arrancar that resides in Minato Mirai -Complete- SEQUEL TO DST: FORWARD...
1. The Runaways

**A/N: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON OR BLEACH! (IF YOU DIDN'T GET THE MESSAGE, THIS IS A DISCLAIMER…)**

Someone talking "Hi!"

Someone thinking _'Hi!'_

Someone Texting _**Hi!**_

Someone on the phone or TV **"Hi!"**

Someone talking from a Data-Link _**"Hi!"**_

Someone from the past talking _"Hi!"_

 **Digimon Savers Tu: Human**

 **[Opening: For the Future – Do As Infinity]**

 **Chapter 01: The Runaways**

"… **In other news, there was a new breakthrough with the incident that took place yesterday"** The Anchor-man told the audience as he motions to the screen that the crew behind the scenes inserted for the viewers to see **"For those of you who might not be in the loop, yesterday two creatures razed the city of Yokohama to ashes. Experts on the subject are conjuring several theories about the origin of these creatures. Some suspect these creatures to be Kaiju, much like the ones from mythological stories"**

The screen changes to see an interview in another channel between two people that sat in comfy sofas **"… Godzilla existed; many people have asserted this theory. They never expected though for him to wear armour and throw balls of fire!"**

Another feed **"It was a lion that spoke! I'm sure it was cursed!"** Cried a girl dressed as a Sailor Senshi. Her friend who was dressed as Madoka Kaname nodded while crying as well.

Once again the screen changed to show a blurry recording of the battle between Kon and MetalGarurumon X **"I tell you! It's a plush toy! Pixar was right! John Lasseter was right! All of his crew knew the truth!"** The madman speaking turns to the screen and shouts **"Come out, Buzz Lightyear!** **Come forth and save us!"**

"Idiots, all of them" Touma mutters as he shuts down the TV "That's why I don't watch television"

"They're doing their job, Master" Gaomon comments while drinking tea from his seat besides Touma "DATS paid them well to do what they're doing…"

"The people are still not ready for the truth it seems" Touma stands up and puts on his DATS jacket "It fits too tight"

"You have grown in the time we were separated, Master"

"You too, my friend. You too…"

-DST:H-

"We have to stop"

Bazz looked behind him to see Yukio breathing heavily. He was not the only one.

Tatsuki had started shivering when they were passing by Hiroshima. Bazz had no idea where they were, but Yukio assured him they were on their way to Kagoshima.

That was like, literally, the end of Japan.

"Tatsuki, how are you hanging?" Bazz looked down at his charge and saw her blearily open her eyes.

"I feel like shit"

"Good, you look like that" Bazz chuckled as he rested her at the shore of the river they were relaxing at.

It's been a day since they started running away from the authorities. Fortunately, getting out of Kanagawa was easier than getting in. The journey down the country was mostly silent with the rare stop to catch their breath. More for Yukio than Bazz.

The young blonde was not accustomed to travel at top speed non-stop.

This was one of their last stops before arriving to Makurazaki, Kagoshima Prefecture, Japan. Yukio had a safe place for them to stay there or so he said.

"How much?" Tatsuki asked as Bazz helped her to sit up "Are we there yet?"

"No, but we're close" Bazz reassures her. He turns to look at Yukio who was inspecting his broken videogame "Where are we?"

"Prefecture of Yamaguchi. More specifically we're near Mine-shi" Yukio replies, not really paying attention "I say two to three more hours at our pace"

"Great" Tatsuki mutters sarcastically while shivering again.

"Hey what's with all that shivering?" Bazz questions her as he walks around her "Let me have a look at that injury"

"Hands off, pervert!" Tatsuki howls at him, though winces when pain strikes her in the back. She may not be able to feel her legs, but above her butt it was game. The point where the boulder struck her still pulsed in pain.

"I'm not a pervert! I'm trying to see that it was not infected!"

"I can do it myself!"

"You can't, Tatsuki!" Bazz shouts at her "Ichigo asked me to take care of you! Lift your shirt!"

Tatsuki growls at him but ends up looking away from him, most likely from the mention of Ichigo. After much struggle, she did as asked and Bazz got to work on pulling the gauze away to see the gruelling sight of Tatsuki's normally unblemished skin tore apart and hastily cauterized, thanks to Bazz's technique.

"What… what do you think?" Tatsuki asks in a low unsure voice.

Bazz doesn't bat an eye at that, storing the moment for later use "You'll live for now, poor me. Still you need medical attention"

"Bite me"

"Didn't take you for such a kinky girl"

"Shut up"

Before things escalated further, Yukio decided to intervene, least they get found because these two idiots spoke up "We need to move on…"

Why was he with them? Right, they're with Ichigo…

Damn

-DST:H-

"Aren't you worried about them, Lilly?"

The younger one turned to look at the taller one before resuming watching the TV. They were in an apartment that was barely furnished. It was dark and the only source of light was the television.

"Nope" The girl says, making emphasis in the 'p' "Let them come if they want, I'll kill them all"

The taller one was resting against the wall behind the couch "Can't argue with that"

The younger one, Lilly, turned to look at her taller companion "Belle, what could you make of Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"The boy is nothing to both of us, though because you asked me to shot him and called him a Shinigami…"

"He's on my list!" Lilly shouts suddenly, startling Belle "His species… they killed what's precious to me! I won't forgive him!"

"But you said…"

"Even if he doesn't have an ounce of spiritual energy, he used to be a Shinigami!" The girl shouts out in anger "He… his group… they killed Starrk… They killed Blanc!" The venom dripping from her voice was obvious to anyone in the vicinity "I can't just leave it like that!"

"Neither can I" The older woman, Belle, admits "Anyway I can, I'll help you"

Lilly nods as her mind wanders…

" _Who are you? I like your hair!"_ A young blonde girl asked her once upon a time.

Lilly closes her eyes and shakes her head _'I won't ever forgive him… He will pay…'_

"It's time for you to go to school, Lillynette" Belle reminds her to what she nods.

Lillynette Gingerback is what many would describe as a humanoid hollow, an Arrancar. Before Sousuke Aizen came into power in Hueco Mundo, all she had was her partner, Coyote Starrk. During Aizen's reign in Hueco Mundo, she had her fellow Arrancar, people who could stand their spiritual pressure.

They were not alone, she was not alone…

After the war though…

-Flashback-

A brown haired man laid in the debris as he bleeds to death. Coyote Starrk accepted the fact that he was going to die. He chose to pursue this path along Aizen, but the only regret he had at the moment was what his companion felt.

She did not choose this…

With the last minutes of life, he delved into his energy pool and expelled the weak signature he felt inside him.

The Shinigami were occupied with Aizen, that's good as they wouldn't be seeing this.

Slowly, the energy he expelled reformed into a body and his Resureccion Form vanished into dust.

The green haired young girl blearily opened her eye and blinked in confusion. The confusion slowly turned into realization as she remembered what just took place.

" _Starrk…"_ She looks at the fallen Arrancar _"Why did you do this? We're partners! We are supposed to die together! I-!"_

" _Lillynette"_ With that simple whispered word, the girl's voice dimmed into nothing _"I will die, but you won't. I wanted to follow this path… you don't have to"_

" _But Starrk! I don't know what I would do without you!"_

" _Live"_

-Flashback End-

It was painful to have to leave her partner behind like that, but it was his wish.

Lillynette always did what Starrk asked of her…

But that was no more. She ran and escaped… But that was not the end of it…

She had to conceal her nature from the Shinigami…

And that's how she landed on this… carcass that she used nowadays…

"Gingerback please read the next page"

Lillynette now realized that she was in her classroom. Most likely she arrived on autopilot and took seat. She didn't even have her book out, the reason why the teacher was calling to her, that's for sure.

Hastily taking out her book, she opened it to the same page that one of her classmates had and started reading out loud.

' _I hate classes…'_

-DST:H-

"So… we finally meet"

Ichigo raised his head from the bunk bed he was resting on. Even he had to admit that the cells were well furnished. But now his attention was needed somewhere else than the comfy bed.

Looking up proved to be a mistake as the light from the corridor blinded him. When his eyes re-adjusted to the new source of light, he managed to discern a green haired woman that loomed over him.

"So you're the one who thinks using guns against us is good idea" Ichigo starts with a drawl "What do you want?"

"You brought this on you, Kurosaki" Minerva says offhandedly as she open his cell door and enters, not before closing it once again "It will be easier for you if you cooperate with us. Where are the others going?"

"You don't know?" Ichigo smirks at her; even if he doesn't know either "Thought you would have located them through satellite or something"

"As much as we fancy ourselves being the FBI or another organization of the like, we don't have access to that kind of technology" Minerva admits as she leans on the bars "So tell me or you're going to make me take action. Do something… I don't want"

Now Ichigo's eyes narrowed dangerously "What?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki, Son of Masaki Kurosaki and Isshin Kurosaki. Has two sisters, Yuzu and Karin" Minerva repeats from reading the files she held in her hands "As of right now, Yuzu and Karin have gone to their school, Karakura Middle School. They're on their third period, History"

Ichigo's eyes widen at the implicit message "You don't mean…?"

"A shame isn't it? Such beautiful young ladies; most likely would grow to be as beautiful as their mother…" Minerva grins menacingly now "So I ask once again, where those three are going?"

Sweat beads ran through Ichigo forehead as he glared with hate filled eyes at the green haired woman "If you lay a hand on them, I swear I will kill you with my own hands!"

"Then tell me!"

"I don't know!" Ichigo finally shouts. The life of his sisters hangs on his shoulders, what could he do?

"You don't know…" Minerva mutters before punching the wall in annoyance "Damn it all!"

The woman left, but Ichigo could only stare at one thing. Minerva in her rage blew a head-sized hole in the wall to the next cell, Miki's cell.

Leaving aside that the woman just punched a hole in a concrete wall, Ichigo decided to speak to his cousin.

"Miki?"

The woman slowly crawls up to look at him and seems relieved "You're fine… thanks god"

"You're here because you helped us, right?"

Miki chuckles humourlessly at that "Why else? Maybe because I defied that woman"

"She's bad news for everyone. Where did she come from!?"

"The UN sent her to regularize DATS operations… because of your group's actions; we were seen as 'Not Good Enough to protect our World'" Miki growls in frustration "They sent that woman who installed a dictatorial regime on us. I can't think of any reason why anyone would approve of this"

"I need to get out of here, Miki" Ichigo tells her, a bit of desperation on his voice "She's targeting Yuzu and Karin. I can't let her!"

"They're useless to her now, Ichigo" Miki explains to him "Now that she knows you don't know anything, they won't matter to her. She's has much more important things to think about"

Suddenly the world trembled under their feet. Miki fell to the ground harshly while Ichigo managed to keep his balance.

"What was is that!?"

-DST:H-

"The Soul King… is dead"

The world rumbled as cracks started appearing all over the worlds.

Yhwach meanwhile laughed like a maniac while the powers of the Soul King washed over him. Having absorbed the Right and Left Hand of the Soul King, Yhwach was an omnipresent being, the likes Sousuke Aizen dreamed to be

His own Elite members of the Sternritter stood around him. Uryu meanwhile watched on with a bead of sweat running down his face _'Soon the chance will appear… I hope it won't be too late…'_

"Finally I take my rightful place" Yhwach says as he reforms the Royal Palace in his own image "Soul Society is broken! The Royal Guard is nigh but ended! The only one who posed a threat to me is powerless!"

Uryu lowers his gaze at hearing that. While Ichigo would be a wonderful addition to their ranks, he was powerless to help. And many were fine with it. He fought one war and defeated an enemy beyond the power of the Soul Society.

He helped us when we needed him the most. He came through when the horizon seemed bleak.

This time he won't need to stand up to take the responsibility. It's something he alongside Orihime and Chad decided when this situation appeared to them.

They would fight for Ichigo, for him to not need to fight once again…

It was proving difficult, but he was sure they would pull through.

Ichigo never surrendered, they wouldn't start now….

-DST:H-

"It stopped" Ichigo grunts as he leans on the wall "What's going on?"

"Maybe it's an earthquake" Miki suggests as she stands up once again "What should we do?"

"I need to get to Aegiomon" Ichigo says while thinking over a course of action "My Data-Link as well and I need to get this limiter out" He looks at the apparatus that was implanted on his skin.

According to Yoshino this worked to limit his Digisoul Output in order to avoid him being digitized like he almost did yesterday. Problem is that they set it on zero, meaning that he could not generate any Digisoul to get out.

They learn… somewhat.

-DST:H-

"Well, isn't this a surprise?" The man sat behind the desk in his office, looking at the magenta haired woman "How long has it been, Yoshino? A year I think…"

"Cut the game, now" Yoshino tells the man as she takes seat in front of him "I need your help, Kosaburo"

The green haired man's smile widened at that "And pray tells why do you think that I would willingly help you? Last time I worked with you my agency… got somewhat discredited you know?"

Kosaburo Katsura is a man in his late twenties that in the past fought with DATS after a job going awry. Much like Yoshino, he's a Partnered Human whose Digimon sidekick was a crafty Biyomon.

As he was a Personal Investigator, he took odd jobs from those who had money. After the Seven Demon Lords debacle, his agency took the fall for the incident.

So working with DATS once again was not in the best of his interests…

"This is not for DATS"

Now Kosaburo's normally squinted eyes opened fractionally "Oh?"

"There's… something going on, DATS is not the same as it used to be" Yoshino starts telling the man she trusted as much as she trusts Masaru to not punch something during a day. It's not much… "You must now something of what's going on"

"To tell you the truth, I thought you were going to ask me to track those three teenagers that got away from you" Kosaburo reveals to her, now in business mode "But this intrigues me nonetheless, Yoshino. This is not how you work… You're such a stickler for rules, for protocols"

"Because those rules are against my morals is that I'm doing something about it" Yoshino tells the man "There's this woman, Minerva that-"

"Stafræn you mean?" Kosaburo interrupts as he turns around "Biyomon bring me the Case 29A9!"

"On it!"

Yoshino's eyes widen at that, but for two reasons "You! You have Biyomon with you!? And you knew what I was coming for!?"

"To the first and redundant question, yes Biyomon is with me" Kosaburo smirks at that "Can't have my partner in crime without me for long"

"Right you have that Dive System of yours… thought it was dismantled" Yoshino mutters the last part.

"My dear! You speak as if you didn't know me!"

"Right"

That's when Biyomon came into the room "Here it is, Kosaburo!"

"Thanks, Biyomon" The Pink Bird nods at the praise and leaves the room "Back onto business, and for your second question, Minerva Stafræn, delegate of the UN in DATS. That much is known. I'll be giving you a freebie, Yoshino. This just arrived this morning and I was going to send it to my _real client_ "

"Someone is investigating her as well? Why is it that I'm not surprised?"

"Because there are many inconsistencies with this woman" Kosaburo tells her as he opens the file "You won't believe what I found"

Yoshino pick the photograph she was offered and gasps in horror at what she saw in it.

"Scary isn't it?" Kosaburo grabs the photograph once again and files it "Found it in Hokkaido, where Stafræn used to live before coming here. Her work took her everywhere. And before coming here, she was summoned to the UN HQ in New York. That was in May the 26th from this year, the day Cosmo World was attacked"

"But how does all of this tie in with that… mangled… that thing?"

"The body I found with Biyomon's help has been dead since that same day and the DNA scan reveals that the body that's been found dead, that same body in the photograph _is_ Minerva Stafræn"

Yoshino stays rigid at that "What?"

"That leaves us with a persistent question, just who is the woman we now call director of DATS nowadays?"

"And you know who she might be?"

Kosaburo reclines in his seat "That's where I'm stumped. But I have theories based in awry scans I made through the city"

"Scans? What do you mean?"

"Just what it seems" Kosaburo takes out from another file a map with what looked like heat readings "These are not heat readings. As you can see, the red area is where Kamonyama Park is. These readings are from yesterday, around the time a Tankdramon and a Kyukimon realized into our world. These readings are clearly from that Orange Haired boy and his partner-"

"Ichigo" Yoshino interrupts him "His name is Ichigo"

"Oh the boy? Well Ichigo- _kun_ as you seem to be sensible to him being called a _boy_ ; was fighting Kyukimon while a little north of there his two friends were fending the Tankdramon"

"Okay so what of all of this?" She says, burying her embarrassment at the man's teasing.

"You know that everything I do has a meaning behind" Kosaburo chastises her "You see, at the same time these readings were taken at DATS"

The map showed the DATS building and it had a larger reading than the other two sites of battle "What the… There was a Digimon there all the time?"

"My theory falls on that, Yoshino"

"It could be WarGreymon X. He was taken prisoner" Yoshino says but stops at hearing herself "But he's in another facility…"

"That's what leads me to my unlikely theory" Kosaburo says as he pulls a DVD case "Have you ever seen Men in Black, the movie with Tommy Lee Jones and Will Smith?"

"What does that has to do with our…" Yoshino's sweat drop rapidly turned into a frown as what the man was proposing fell into place "Wait you don't mean that…"

"Edgar, poor man that he was, was victim to a parasite that simply took his identity…" Kosaburo sing sang for her "I don't necessarily mean that in this case it was a parasite, but…"

"But that would mean that Minerva is not human… a Digimon maybe?"

"That's what I'm trying to prove. Unfortunately, I don't have enough resources to get close to her like that, but I know someone who might be able to assist me in this endeavour…"

"You want me to work for you!?"

"It's the least you could do for me, Yoshino. After all I've been gracious enough as to give you _free_ information that my client had to _pay_ for"

In a silent tug of war where Kosaburo kept his confident smile and Yoshino glared daggers at him, the atmosphere suddenly turned tense.

It was the green haired man who decided to break the silence "Well I understand your position, Yoshino. So I'll give you an easy, and satisfactory, way out. Tonight at seven I'll be coming to your apartment and we will be going to-"

"Like hell I'd date someone like you!" She shouts at him scandalized at the notion.

"Oh that's right" Kosaburo's smile turns into a mercilessly teasing one, a fox-like expression one would say "Ichigo- _kun_ would not like it if you were with someone else…"

The storm came as predicted "What the!? How did this turn into me dating Ichigo!?"

"Who said anything about dating Ichigo- _kun_?"

A guttural growl came from Yoshino as she walked away "I'll help you"

"I knew you would look at things my way" Kosaburo sang cheerily as she left his office. When he heard the closing door, Kosaburo's cheery attitude vanished as if it never was real "I wonder how someone like Ichigo Kurosaki is to bewitch someone like Yoshino…"

Without much to do, he turned back to work.

"Biyomon!" I need you to deliver this report!"

"Where to?"

"The guy with the Fisherman Hat!"

"Okay!"

-DST:H-

"So what can you gather out of this?" A cat-like Digimon looks up from the screen she was reading "It doesn't make sense why they would be raiding the Core Field"

"I don't think it has anything to do with Chronomon, if that's what's worrying you" Gatomon says as she goes back to the computer screen "Do you have any idea of what it could be, Kudamon?"

"I don't know and that's what's worrying me" Kudamon admits "I may need to take counsel with the other Royal Knights"

"Try talking with UlforceVeedramon, he's old enough to remember most of the old history"

"You know him, Gatomon?" The holy Digimon asks.

"I fought along him in a war long time ago. Baalmon was there as well, though he used to be a Wizardmon back then" Tailmon remembers with a smile.

"Ah I remember, your tale about aiding the Digimon King of that time"

"Yeah that one"

Kudamon nods at that "It would surely be helpful in _this_ war to have a strong Digimon like him"

"That's why Baalmon went to the human world. Digidestined have been called and they will come to help"

"You seem convinced of that"

"Well I've seen it once or twice in some of my nine lives" Tailmon replies cheekily "I know for a fact that the Digital World will choose fine kids to protect us…"

-DST:H-

"Bazz! Stop harassing that cat!"

"Why? It's fun! Besides I need to test my techniques. After I blacked out my powers went awry" Bazz tells her while rubbing his ear with his finger.

"But on that poor cat!?" Tatsuki shouts at him "What did it do to you!?"

"It was giving me the stink-eye"

"Cats can't do that!"

"Oh? Have you ever seen that Cat-Woman Shinigami who roams Karakura!?"

"Yoruichi is a different matter altogether!"

"How so? She prances around like a cat all the time!"

"We're here" Yukio's voice cut through the conversation with little success.

"It doesn't justify to try and burn a cat to death!"

"I was giving the cat a sun-tan for free at that, for fucks sake!"

Yukio watched them bicker back and forth and was already regretting this "If you're done with you crisis inflicted marriage spat, we're here"

"We're not married!"

"I'm not in crisis!"

Yukio rolled his eyes "Yeah right, we've arrived"

That's when the arguing duo realized that it's been some time since they entered a town.

"Where are we by the way?" Bazz asks the resident blonde. Yukio looks at him and points to a sign that said the name of the place they just arrived.

"Makurazaki" Tatsuki read as she watches over the town they just arrived to "We're here now, where to?"

"We take the trolley"

"Huh?"

It was not long before they sat in the Train Station waiting for the train to arrive. Tatsuki sat in the bench while Bazz plopped in the ground.

"Damn it, this looks like one of those runaways movie where they travel through the forgotten towns of a country…"

"Didn't take you for someone who watches movies" Tatsuki idly comments as she sips from her oolong tea can.

"Well… me and some of the Sternritter would always get away and go to watch some film. Many of them are psychos, but the others are normal people trying to find their place in the world" Here Bazz chuckles as he looks to the sky "Usually we would feel… like if we were the characters…"

Tatsuki eyes him with curiosity "You mentioned the Runaways movies, you feel imprisoned or something?"

Bazz turned to look at her, not really knowing what to say to that…

"I got them" Yukio interrupts as he walks in, tickets in hand "It should arrive soon"

"Why are we using this rundown train?" Bazz asks, trying to clean his head away from the last conversation "We could easily run all the way there"

"We're tired" Yukio says nothing more on the subject, but Tatsuki could tell that there was more.

As the train arrived to the station, they got on and noted that besides them, there was only an old lady who seemed to be blind.

Taking that in account, the Digidestined released their Digimon who were more than happy to stretch their legs.

"Such a long trip!" Coronamon whined as he sat down in a seat. Lunamon followed his lead and sat there as well. Baalmon opted to stay up while leaning against the door of the train "Where are we!?"

"We're in Makurazaki, in the prefecture of Kagoshima" Tatsuki replied not taking her eyes away from Yukio who seemed to be in his own little world.

Yukio stared through the window as the town was replaced by vast fields where the green and yellow were predominant among other colours.

The glass window reflected his eyes which only showed sadness.

Tatsuki could not leave things like this and so she asked "Why are we truly here, Yukio?"

Yukio looks at the others and sees that beside Coronamon and Lunamon who were playing among themselves, everyone was looking at him expectantly.

The blonde boy looks at the window once again and sighs "When I was younger… My parents and I used to travel through this train to visit my Grandmother. From my family, she was the only one who mattered to me"

"You look sad so…"

"She's not dead, at least not yet…" Yukio's eyes never leave the corn fields "Travelling through here is… one of the few good memories I have with my parents"

Bazz looked down at that, knowing what was implied 'I don't love my parents, and they didn't either'. Curious how similar one can be, despite the years separating them…

"We're going to your Grandmother's home?" Baalmon asks, breaking the silence.

"No one will find us there, because she doesn't live there anymore" Yukio replies with finality.

The subject would not be addressed any further…

It did not take long for them to arrive to the place they were meant to go.

"Shirasawa? Never heard of this place at all" Tatsuki mutters as the train blurs behind them. Bazz readjusted her weight as she clamped on his back.

"This is the Ibusuki Makurazaki Line. You've never been out of Tokyo or Kanagawa, Tatsuki. You wouldn't know of it" Yukio comments as he starts walking, leaving the others in the dust.

Silently, Baalmon followed and soon the others did as well.

Soon they arrived to what looked like a route "Route 226" Yukio clarifies as they arrive to what looks like a hospital. Yukio recalls Baalmon and the others follow as well, no without complains by Coronamon.

Without questioning, they entered behind him and waited as he spoke with the clerk "Yukio-san! It's been a while"

"Kanade-san, I'm here to see her"

"Of course! She's at the Playroom right now"

"Thanks" Yukio turns around and tells them to follow him "My Grandmother is here, please behave"

Seeing the delicate situation they were in, they nodded and followed.

Opening the door to the Playroom, Yukio managed to discern an Old Lady who was playing Solitaire alone by the table. Her back looked visibly crooked while a wheel chair sat by her side.

Yukio approached her and spoke to her close to the ear and somewhat loudly "Hello Grandma"

The woman slowly turns toward Yukio and you could see the joy in seeing him. She replied with visible excitement, though she could barely be heard.

Both of them spoke for a while until Yukio told her that he would be staying with his 'friends' in her house for the foreseeable future.

She nodded and told him to looks for someone, they couldn't hear as they maintained their distances.

Yukio did not like to hear of whoever they were seeing now.

With that he stood up and walked toward them. Tatsuki exchanged looks with Bazz who was about to speak and they followed Yukio out of the room.

As they walked outside the Hospital, Yukio stopped and the duo soon followed suit "Her name is Kaguya Shinomiya, she's my Grandmother by my mother's side. She's suffering from a degenerative disease that works on her bones. That's all I'm telling you, Bazz. Stop prying for more"

As Yukio started walking away, Bazz received a slap in the head "You were too obvious, idiot!"

"Oi! I didn't even say a thing!"

Yukio stops at hearing them once again "Bazz, take Tatsuki to the hospital. Tell them that I sent you, Kanade already saw you with me. They won't say a word as I already payed her for it"

Tatsuki's eyes widened at that "So when you were greeting her…?"

"That's right"

With that he left and walked down south "Please look for the Sueko Hair Salon when you finish. I will most likely be there"

Tatsuki watched as he walked away and sighed "He's such a reserved guy…"

"We're lucky to learn so much of him even if we know him for such a short time" Bazz comments as he carries her back toward the hospital "You were found in a car wreckage, that's what we're telling the Doc"

"Whatever…"

-DST:H-

It was nightfall when Bazz arrived to what looked like a family home that had a hairdresser's shop in the front. It was the only place that fit the bill.

Bazz walked behind Tatsuki who sat in a Wheel Chair, much to her chagrin.

Apparently, Bazz did a very good job at tending her which the doctor commended. Dr Kadomatsu rapidly stitched the gash and covered in gauze and medical tape before sending her to 'rest' while being pulled on a wheel chair. After that she was given a bottle of painkillers to fend off any lingering pain.

"This seems like the place" Bazz comments as he rings the bell. It did not take long for a young blonde woman to open the door for them. She looked to be in her thirties and seemed to glow with joy. She wore a simple t-shirt like the ones one would use to sleep and short jean shorts.

"Ah! You're Yuki-Chan's friends!" She says as she helps Bazz to pull Tatsuki inside "I'm Mao Ichinose, Yukio's cousin!"

The woman pulled them inside and they were greeted with the deadpan face of Yukio who seemed _uncomfortable_ as hell.

"So this is your cousin's home?" Bazz decides to break the tension.

"I thought that this place was empty" Yukio rolls his eyes "It's full to the brim I see"

"Don't be like that, Yuki!" Mao pouts as she hands them a glass of water to them "I'm living here temporarily while I use Granny's Hair Saloon to work"

"You're a hairdresser?" Tatsuki wonders out loud.

"That's right!" She tells them and shows them all the trophies she won in competitions.

On opposition to Yukio's usually dull personality, she seemed to wrestle with the sun to see who shone more.

Ironic…

"You must be tired from all that travelling!" Mao tells them as she ushers them to the bathroom with a pair of towels "Please take a shower! I'll find something for you two to wear!"

Bazz and Tatsuki nodded, though Tatsuki had to ask for help to bathe, much to her own shame. Mao was more than happy to help. Bazz went after them, though while the girls bathed, he spoke with Yukio.

"Does she know?"

Yukio shook his head "Of course not. I wouldn't tell her that we're nation-wide fugitives. It's luck that this town is barely connected with the rest of the world"

"Though this is a nice place from what I've seen" Bazz comments with a smile "Wouldn't dislike the idea of living somewhere like this. Peace and quiet, not one soul to bother me that much. Can't get better…"

"That's why I liked coming here" Yukio mutters as he walks away toward one of the rooms "There are enough rooms for the three of us, pick a room you like"

Bazz nods and sits in the couch, thinking of what they would do from now on…

-DST:H-

Near Makurazaki, a shadow stretched in the ground and a white robed man rose from the insides. He got the trail and he knew where to go.

"He went through here… I'll take my time then… With the Soul Society down…"

With that Jugram Haschwald started walking at a peaceful pace…

 **-BREAK-**

 **[Ending: The Town of Island – Satori Shiraishi]**

 **Hello people! It's been some time. I expected to finish by the end of august, but I wrestled with something about chapter four which I don't know what to do.**

 **Now I know…**

 **So onto the chapter…**

 **First we see Touma settling into his old lifestyle while Gaomon returns to his old ways.**

 **Bazz, Tatsuki and Yukio seem to be running away like an old runaway flick. Here I will deepen our knowledge of Yukio's past and motivations as it wasn't mentioned at all, except that tid bit of info about his relationship with his parents. Mao Ichinose is an OC who is simply the bubbly cousin everyone has somewhere. Kaguya is also an OC that fills Yukio's past.**

 **A bit of trivia here is that the doctor that attends Tatsuki is called Dr Kadomatsu, the same name that the main researcher of Digimon Online has in the Digimon World 3/2003. Excellent game by the way.**

 **Onto Ichigo, he meets Minerva and re-encounters with his cousin, the ever beautiful Miki. Regarding Minerva, we see that she is clearly not human at all, the question is, and who she is!?**

 **Now we introduce the last Digidestined of this batch, Lillynette Gingerback. One annoying fact about Kubo Tite is that he seemingly has an easy time killing Arrancar characters while Shinigami one way or another get to live. Lillynette and Starrk as the strongest Espada, at least by rank without taking in account Yammy, had the most potential to grow into strong characters for the next arc (Quincy Arc). Of course the story was rushed and the remaining Arrancar had little to no spotlight.**

 **In this story Lillynette has more story with the Digimon than the other characters which will be revealed slowly though the episode and the next. I'm excited to work on her character as it is the most promising to make grow.**

 **Now the most questionable and delicate thing. Yhwach's plan would not stop, even if Ichigo was out of the picture. His friends work hard to make him ignorant of this threat. They feel that they owe him that much. So Ichigo will be uninvolved when it comes to Yhwach. I'm merely giving away that scene to show that the canon of bleach still runs. The world doesn't stops because one character goes somewhere else. In my opinion, with the arrow of death shot by Uryu at the end of the manga it became glaringly annoying that anyone that can distract Yhwach can defeat him, proposing that the person is strong. So Aizen and maybe Renji or another powerful Shinigami should be able to strike down Yhwach after he's shot and his powers are paralyzed momentarily.**

 **Another issue would be that you think that Kosaburo Katsura is an OC. He's not as he appeared in Digimon Savers: Another Mission. I highly recommend that you at least read the argument as it is partially pivotal to the story; at least one of its plot lines is directly affected by it.**

 **Last but not least, Kudamon and Gatomon have an interesting conversation… for those of you who did not get the reference, unlike the cap, I suggest that you read Digimon Xros Wars (Manga) as it might clear some holes you might have during future plot lines, specially Baalmon's one.**

 **So now that everything is clear, I think, it's time to say hello people. I'll be updating next Sunday (For me at least).**

 **So Bye-Bye!**

 **NEXT CHAPTER: The Turn of a Friendly Card**


	2. The Turn of a Friendly Card

**A/N: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON OR BLEACH! (IF YOU DIDN'T GET THE MESSAGE, THIS IS A DISCLAIMER…)**

Someone talking "Hi!"

Someone thinking _'Hi!'_

Someone Texting _**Hi!**_

Someone on the phone or TV **"Hi!"**

Someone talking from a Data-Link _**"Hi!"**_

Someone from the past talking _"Hi!"_

 **Digimon Savers Tu: Human**

 **[Opening: For the Future – Do As Infinity]**

 **Chapter 02: The Turn of a Friendly Card**

"All of my love… Ease on your love… For my town, my island…"

It was quite peaceful in the playground she was waiting. Turns out that she had a overdue group homework. Now she was waiting for her classmates to arrive. She had no hurries as this was not really interesting to her. The song she was listening was quite enjoyable after all…

It was hard posing for a Middle School Student, but she knew that the act she got it down easily.

She did not want to admit it, but she _did_ look like a kid…

' _Why won't they grow like Mila Rose or Harribel!?'_

Yeah, it was a sore spot for one Lillynette Gingerback.

" _ **Something bothering you, Lillynette?"**_

"Not much. Just annoyed I have to do this…"

" _ **You knew what you were getting into when you applied for human education"**_

"No, I did not" Lillynette says as she sits up and looks toward one of her classmates. It was a young, cheerful, innocent, cheerful, annoying, _cheerful_ girl that had the same classes as her. Her auburn hair was arranged in two ponytails and her green eyes glinted in _glee_ at seeing her…

"Lilly!"

"Back off, Chika!" Lillynette pushes her away with no results as the young girl tackled her into a hug "Get off me!"

"It's so good to see you, Lilly!"

"We saw each other this morning!"

"Doesn't matter! When we're friends, much is never enough!"

"We're not friends!"

"We are!"

"We're not!"

Chika stares at Lillynette as if the greenette just kicked a puppy into a passing car. Lillynette back away from her and only manages to tear away he eyes from the tearing ones of Chika by sheer will force.

"Are we friends?" Chika asks, her lips trembling from the sheer sadness…

Lillynette only manages to sigh before turning away "Yes" She barely mutters under her breath.

It was enough for the youngest scion of the Daimon Family whose tear stained face turned into a teasing one "Lilly is a Tsundere…"

Lillynette's eyes shot wide at that "I'm not Tsundere!"

"You kind of are, Lillynette" A new voice says between laughs. Both girls turn around to see a young boy who also wore their uniform. He had messy blue hair that clashed with his odd yellow eyes.

He was holding his stomach from laughing, apparently from Chika's comment about Lillynette being a Tsundere.

It did not go well with Lillynette who got red in embarrassment and jumped towards the blue haired boy and started slamming his head against the grass "I'm not a Tsundere you damn Jungle-Boy!"

"I'm sorry!" The blue haired boy cried as his head bobbed up and down, courtesy of Lillynette.

"Leave Ikuto alone, Lilly!"

The struggle went on for close to five minutes before they stopped. Of course it was not because they arrived to an agreement, but because they were dead tired.

"I'm… not Tsundere!"

"You… are… Lilly!"

"Can it, Ikuto"

Silence permeated the playground as Chika and Ikuto stare at Lillynette before the two starts laughing out loud while the Arrancar managed to let out a small smile.

She had to admit that these two were her saving grace, even if they did not know it. She met them a year and half ago and since then Chika never stopped trying to befriend her while Ikuto went with the flow, though somehow she knew that the blue haired boy was reliable…

The possibility of making friends scared the hell out of her. It did not come easy to someone whose only friend was an older version of herself.

Starrk was part of her as much as she was his. His death only brought back the pain she felt back then…

Loneliness…

It was a pair of questionable creatures that brought her back from that wallowing pit…

-Flashback-

" _I'm Sistermon! Everyone calls me Blanc though"_ A white nun child said to her, happiness in her face _"This is my sister, Noir, though she's a Sistermon as well!"_ The white Nun pointed to one who was covered in black, contrary to her sister.

Lillynette stood frozen in her spot at seeing the weird girls who said to be monsters from another world _"Uh… I'm Lillynette"_

" _Lillynette! I love your hair"_ The white nun said with a toothy grin. The grey eyes of the Digimon roamed all over her _"Why are you covered in blood?"_

-Flashback End-

"Lilly!"

"What?" Her train of memories was broken when Ikuto spoke to her.

"We're leaving to my house" He said to what Lillynette had to nod and follow "Yuma is meeting us there"

How long had she been reminiscing in the past?

-DST:H-

"Never would I imagine that Yukio of all people would get friends like you two!"

Bazz deadpanned at the cheery woman who was Yukio's cousin. Tatsuki was busy wolfing down her breakfast and Yukio simply looked annoyed by the situation.

Yesterday they arrived to Yukio cousin's house where they pretended to seek refuge against DATS.

It did not take long for the overly gloomy blonde boy to be annoyed by his overly cheerful cousin.

Bazz couldn't understand much of their relationship as the only figure he ever considered close to him was the right man of his worst enemy.

His parents weren't much help while growing up among the Quincy circles, so Jugram was a friend for him to go through the worst times.

"So where do you guys live?" Mao asks the silent duo.

Bazz raises his head and says "Uhm I'm from Yokohama"

"Wow that's a very populated area! You must think of us a country people Haha!" Mao laughs a bit then turns to Tatsuki "And you?"

"Karakura Town"

"I heard there are ghosts there!" Mao says surprised by her living area "I never met someone from there, is it true!?"

Tatsuki nods at her and says "Well, there's some weird things that can't be explained"

"I've watched this TV show about an exorcist named Don Kanonji who helped to cleanse a soul in a hospital" Mao babbles rapidly "It was so cool!"

Tatsuki sweat drops at that "Really now?"

"Really!"

Seeing where this was going, Yukio decided to step up "She's not well" With that he left the room, soon followed by his cousin, who for once wore a concerned expression.

Both arrived to a room and decided to speak about what was needed to do regarding their Grandmother

Mao looks at Yukio, all her positive attitude gone "Yeah, she's been like that for some days now. Doctor Kadomatsu says that her days might…"

"Is it the medicine? Does she need anything else?"

"No, there's no turning back now. She's nearly deaf now and it won't be long before her mind…" Mao now takes a seat in her bed "All the money you gave her was useful to an end, but the Doctor said that her body is at its limit"

Yukio sighs as he sits against the door "What went wrong? Her medicine was working…"

"I don't know, but her diagnostic is rare enough to be difficult to treat because of the many unknowns, according to Kadomatsu at least"

"Should we take her to another institute?"

Mao shakes her head "She doesn't want to"

 _Meanwhile…_

Bazz could hear the cousins speak and he kind of felt sorry for them. It must not be easy for them to lose some important to them.

Then again in his case he's been living for over a thousand years, so the concept of death did not bother him as much.

It must be a human's thing he guessed.

Looking toward Tatsuki he could see her concentrating in listening from where she sat by the table.

"Hey Tatsuki… Why does it bother everyone the death of others?" Bazz quietly asks to what Tatsuki looks at him weirdly.

"Why are you asking me that?" It did not really make sense to Tatsuki why the red haired man would ask that of all things.

"Just curious… I don't really understand what's with them and their Grandmother" Bazz tells her as he looks toward the door that led to the cousins "I mean they know that Soul Society exists, or at least Yukio knows so…"

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Tatsuki groans upon hearing what he just spoke "It's because they won't be seeing her once again, ever"

"What of it? When they die they will see her again" Bazz says, not really seeing the point "If you were a Quincy then I would believe it"

"So Mr. Quincy why don't you illustrate us on why you're different" Tatsuki shoots back sarcastically.

"Quincy disperse in Reishi upon dying, because our souls were touched by Yhwach, the King of all Quincies" Bazz explains to her "In turn we live for thousands of years thanks to this gift"

Tatsuki's eyes widened at that "What!? Don't you guys go to Soul Society?"

"No, I can't imagine a Quincy turning into a Shinigami" Bazz chuckles at the thought "You humans instead don't turn into Reishi, you becomes pure souls that can become Shinigami and live for centuries"

"Then what's your problem?"

"I don't see why cry for a person you know lives on in the afterlife. Even normal people know that there is some kind of afterlife. The Catholics, Hinduists, Buddhists, Jews, all of them know to some extent that the soul lives on, one way or the other"

"So why bother weeping for the dead?" Tatsuki asks for him. She sighs and looks outside through the window "Take me for a ride"

Bazz looks confused, but does as he's asked and pulls her in her wheelchair toward the riverside, not before giving a shout about leaving.

As they walk they see old people trying to catch a fish while the kids helped them around. There was a man who was selling fish in a stand and waved at every passing customer. Old ladies sold fruits and many housewives were there to test them for quality.

"You're so not human, Bazz" Tatsuki finally says, snapping Bazz of his observation.

"Oi I'm human! Quincies are human who are aware of their surrounding thanks to the gift of Yhwach!"

"Doesn't seem to me like that" Tatsuki retorted "Must have forgotten what is to die over the centuries"

"We did, I guess. I kind of get why people would weep for the dead, but I don't think I would be able to reciprocate that"

"When did this turn into a philosophical talk? Don't wanna feel like Daisaku Ikeda…"

"Who's that? Is he like Voltaire or Thomas Aquinas?" Bazz asks curiously

"You know of them?" Tatsuki asks, more surprised about his knowledge about philosophy than anything.

"Yeah, nice fellas, though I had to kill Thomas you know?" Bazz comments offhandedly, leaving Tatsuki to pick her jaw from the floor.

"You _knew_ them!? And you killed Saint Thomas Aquinas!?"

"Both were Quincies! Of course I would know of them!" Bazz retorts, not seeing where the strange part in all these was "Thomas was the previous Sternritter H so I had to battle him to death to obtain his position"

Tatsuki's right eye twitched before deciding to take this all on stride "I will pretend _this_ did not happen"

"What's the problem about it? It's not a big deal! I'll tell you something bigger, my friend Leo became important as well"

"Why do I feel like Leo was an artist…?"

"Ah! You know of him then!" Bazz exclaims cheerfully, not seeing anything wrong at all "He drew Yhwach's brother before he was killed by the romans, it was something along the lines of a reunion with his followers. Also he portrayed one of Yhwach's brides into an eerie painting. I was there when he did it…"

Tatsuki's eyes narrowed to slits now, her brain nearly on overload "I did not need to know that…"

"What a about Nobu? I think he's considered a war hero or something like that"

"Roll me away from here" Tatsuki groaned in exasperation "And please don't tell me how Hitler was a high ranking Quincy"

Bazz does as he's asked while grumbling about 'traitor' and 'stupid moustache'.

-DST:H-

"I think this is our first time speaking properly"

Ichigo sat in what, to him, looked like an interrogation room. In front of him stood Touma who wore a disarming smile, very different to the one he wore during the battle against Omegamon X.

"Yeah, last time it was a bit noisy" Ichigo comments as he reclines in his seat "So Touma was it? What do you want?"

"Right to the point, just like the file on you said" Touma smiles as he takes off his glasses, a sign to what Ichigo came to interpret as a man taking things seriously "I'm here to tell you a story"

"Now you went from a doctorate in medicine to a Bachelor of arts in literature?"

"I'm doing that as a side project" Touma admits, leaving Ichigo slack jawed. The guy was younger than he was and he was already not only a graduate, but was studying something else as well! "But that's not what we're talking about. I'm gonna tell you a bit of what we had to go through in the past for you to understand our point of view"

"Why do that?"

"Because Yoshino spoke highly of you" Touma admitted which shocked Ichigo a bit. The Magenta Haired Agent thought highly of him? Now that was a surprise… "I'm afraid that I'm not a good judge of character, past experiences proved it to me several times, but she is and I take her word for law"

"So what's this story about?"

"The Digital World was a separate world to ours at one point, but it started meshing with ours and people started disappearing. To investigate that, four men went on an expedition to the Digital World. From what I know, you already know two of them"

Ichigo's eyes widened fractionally "Really?"

"One is Rentaro Satsuma while the other you may know him as your Biology Teacher" Touma reveals to Ichigo.

"Daimon-Sensei?"

"That's correct" Touma nods and continues with his story "Along them two more went into the Digital World. One of them is Hiroshi Yushima, the man who became the Commander General of DATS. The other one is Akihiro Kurata, a scientist who would eventually shape this story to be what it is"

"So what's with this expedition?"

"It happened twelve years ago. Kurata met the Digimon and due to circumstances he developed a deep hate and fear of them" Touma explains as he slides a photo of him to Ichigo "Later on his fear of the Digimon led him to decide that the creatures were a menace and threat to humanity. Combined with his egocentrism and lust for power one can take a guess to what this caused…"

"The incident with Yggdrasil" Ichigo rapidly guesses.

"Correct. This man caused much pain to both worlds. The worst he ever did though was mercilessly killing Digimon"

Ichigo groans at that "So this is what this is all about?"

"It's a serious matter, Ichigo" Touma chastises him lightly "Many have lost their lives because of his actions, him included"

"So you're threatening me?"

"Far from it, but what you did worries many of the staff here at HQ. I wanted a few minutes to speak with you about it. What pushed you to do it?"

Ichigo looked silently at the man before sighing "It was some weeks ago. To be exact eight days after the incident at Cosmo World. We were chasing an Okuwamon who was terrorizing people in Mt Ogusu, in Yokosuka. Not long after we beat him, the Digimon disintegrated, just about to reform into an egg" Here Ichigo rubbed his face at remembering the moment they were set on a different path "Moonmon, Tatsuki's partner jumped then and _absorbed_ the data, not really knowing what she was doing"

"Moonmon… an In-Training Digimon if I'm correct?"

"Yeah. We were shocked by this and even more when she suddenly evolved into Lunamon"

"The Data overload made her adapt to it by evolving"

"Okay… Then we decided to pit our Digimon to see where they stood against each other… Coronamon and Lunamon fought each other and to our shock, Lunamon won by a clear margin. A Digimon that just recently evolved into a Rookie could beat an experienced one"

"I see" Touma nods, understanding where this was going "What then?"

"We had a discussion between us and the Digimon. They did not like it, but the benefits where there and the imminent attack of other Ultimate Level Digimon sealed the deal. They started absorbing Digimon and hunting became easier" Here Ichigo looks at Touma right in the eyes "Protecting the city… the ones we care about became easier"

"I see… I believe you, Ichigo" Touma tells him with a smile, a real one Ichigo noted "Yoshino was right; you're pretty transparent when speaking"

"I don't what to feel about that…" Ichigo sweat drops, was it a compliment or not!?

"Well that's all then, Ichigo" Touma stands up and a few guards open the door to guide Ichigo back to his cell. Touma looks at him and shakes his hand, placing the other one on top "Take care, Ichigo and please do the right thing"

Ichigo frowns at him but nods nonetheless.

With that Touma leaves while Ichigo is sent back to his cell. When the brutes leave, Ichigo sighs in relief and opens his hand to see a piece of paper and a small cardkey.

Ichigo smirks and reads the card…

 **This was written in case I'm convinced you're a good person, Ichigo. I don't really know you besides Captain Satsuma's reports, Minerva's and Yoshino's words. Please do what's right and do me two favours.**

 **First go to Yokohama International School and look for Ikuto Noguchi, he'll help you. But before that please visit a man named Kosaburo Katsura and tell him I sent you.**

 **That's all I can do for you. If you're wondering about your partner, you'll see him soon.**

 **Touma H. Norstein**

Ichigo nodded and decided that the best moment to strike would be at dusk.

-DST:H-

Bazz and Tatsuki got back to Mao's house to see her in the kitchen preparing lunch for them. She was covered slightly in floor and seemed to be struggling with a paper, the recipe if Tatsuki had to guess. She seemed to be muttering about Yukio going for vegetables…

"Ah! You two are here!" Mao looks at them and smiles brightly "Finished with your date?"

A pair of red-faced cries of disbelief met her question.

"Would not date this bald-wannabe!"

"Wouldn't date this flat-chested bitch!"

"What did you say!?" Both shout at each other making Mao laugh at their antics.

"You guys are too fun to be around!" Mao comments between laughs as she sets the spaghetti on the pot. After dusting herself, she takes a seat in front of the bickering duo "You're much better company than the ones Yuki brought here last time"

Breaking their glaring contest, Tatsuki turns to look at Yukio's cousin "Really?" She could imagine more normal people being better than them.

What could top them after all?

"Yes. Last time Yuki came here, he was with this dark skinned woman and this guy who just gave off negative emotions, nothing like you two" Mao tells them with a hushed tone "The man had a look that you would see in a villain of a manga! Like Frieza in Dragon Ball!"

"Who were they?" Bazz asks, now interested in this story. If they were who he thought they were…

"I don't know and Yuki wouldn't let me interact with them" Mao confesses to them "He only came here while passing by and dropping the money for Grandma's medicine. He told me that they were dangerous people"

"The guy… he had slicked black hair and wore leather clothes right?" Bazz suddenly asks, trying to get to the bottom of this "It was him, right?"

Mao's eyes widened at that "You have the power to read minds!?"

"No, but I know this fella. Kugo Ginjo… not a pleasant man to be around" Bazz replies as he thinks of the man "He and his group were among those who wanted to ally themselves with us against Soul Society" He spoke numbly, more for Tatsuki than for Mao's sake.

"Soul Society?" Mao wonders out loud, but is ignored as Tatsuki turns to Bazz.

"What happened?"

"Yhwach did not trust Ginjo, so the issue was dropped back in Silvern. Even so, his group kept being monitored for obvious reasons" Bazz explains to her. Upon seeing her inquisitive face, Bazz decided to clarify "I've been out of the loop for too long to know what they plan, but Soul Society will be attacked sooner or later"

"Do they know?" Tatsuki wonders thinking of the people she knew of the afterlife "I mean, you could tell Urahara or anyone about it" Tatsuki here turns to pin him with a glare "You're… not with them… right?"

Bazz here stops to think. It was true; his position with Yhwach was compromised by now, so he had no place to turn to. The moment Yhwach used **Auswählen** was the moment he was given the metaphorical boot in the ass.

Yhwach did not acknowledge him as one of his soldiers anymore.

The question was why was he still alive?

Did he get away scot free?

No, that's not how it worked for the Quincy; For Yhwach at least it didn't…

Turning towards Tatsuki, he spoke to her "Well as of the day before yesterday I don't think I qualify as a Sternritter anymore"

"Why?" Tatsuki's glare did not diminish upon his reply.

"I defied Yhwach" Bazz confessed "Because of that; I cannot use my full power ever again"

"Guys"

Bazz's eyes shot open in shock at what he was feeling. It appeared like a blinking light. One moment it wasn't there and the other it was…

' _How could I not feel_ him _of all people!?'_

It could not be…

Hearing Mao, who called their attention earlier, gasp made Bazz slowly turn his head toward her direction; Tatsuki doing the same.

Mao's eyes were wide in shock as she looked down at the blade that protruded from her chest, right where the heart would be…

Behind her stood a tall blonde man whose locks fell down to his shoulders. His white robes and militaristic clothes gave away his allegiance.

The sword that he held in his hand was clearly the murder weapon.

His blue eyes sweep over Bazz and Tatsuki; both stared in shock at him.

Finally, it was Bazz who managed to utter _something_ "Jugo… What the hell have you done!?"

"It is _I_ who should be asking you that, Buzzard" Jugram retorts as he pulls the sword roughly from the silent corpse. With a swing the blood leaves the bladed weapon and Jugram sheathes it "Defying Yhwach's orders, allying with a War Potential and deserting your rank"

Bazz growls at the man as he prepares to jump at whatever Jugram came up with.

"If you thought that all would be forgotten, then you were sorely mistaken"

"I never thought you had forgotten me, Jugo. But I wondered what took you so long" Bazz calmly tries to get a hold of Tatsuki trembling hand.

His was trembling as well…

With a rapid motion he swopped Tatsuki into bridal-style and used **Hirenkyaku** to rapidly zoom the hell out of there.

They did not get as far at the Train Station that Bazz had to stop, least he crashed on Jugram.

"I will follow you everywhere you go, Buzzard"

"Damn Jugo! You can't do this!" Bazz sets Tatsuki on a bench "Why the hell follow that bastard!? He did nothing for you!"

"Really, Buzzard? Very well, I will indulge you in this speech" Jugram nods at him and starts "Yhwach gave me a purpose; before meeting him I was lost"

"You had me! You had your family!" Bazz shouts at him "We were going to kill the bastard together!"

"You don't understand what it means to be another one's half" Jugram opens his arms wide with a _smile_ of all things "It means to understand what one is supposed to do in this world… an imperfect world"

"You believe that bullshit about reforming the world!?" Bazz couldn't fathom this at all "What do you think would happen if the world ended!?"

"It did"

Bazz's eyes open wide at that declaration "You don't… it can't… how did we not _feel_ it!?"

"Because the Mimihagi-Sama intervened" Jugram simply explains "The Right Hand of the Soul King manifested it's will to stop the world's collision"

"Then that means that Yhwach…!"

"He not only killed the Soul King, but took his place" Jugram eyes narrow here "His _rightful_ place may I add"

Bazz fell to his knees and punched the floor "Fuck!" He could not stop the man after all. It was another failure piled to his 'Fucked beyond all' list.

"So now you're here to tie up loose ends?"

Jugram nods as he unsheathes his sword "Please _don't_ resist, Buzzard"

Bazz shook his head as he turned to look at Tatsuki who was staring at him with wide eyes. She must be feeling the pressure that Jugram was expelling.

With a new resolution, he turned to Jugram and said "Okay but let's leave this place alone"

Jugram raises an eyebrow at that "Really now? Don't you mean 'leave _her_ ' alone?"

"Jugo, _please_ "

Now Jugram knew that something was not quite right. Never in his life has he heard Bazz plead for something, not even when they were children.

The woman seemed shaken from his presence, but…

Ah…

Now that he could see the bigger picture, Jugram understood to some extent Bazz's plight.

The result would be the same anyway…

With a nod he blurred away from there.

Bazz sighs and looks toward Tatsuki, pulling her Data-Link from her pocket and setting it in her hand "Tatsuki listen to me, get Lunamon to carry you away from here"

"No, I'm sure that Lunamon can help you with this" Tatsuki shakes her head in negative "Let me help you"

"Not can do" Bazz shuts her with a glare "If I had to guess, he's as strong as two Omegamon or more"

"Then why fight him!?" Tatsuki finally shouts at him "You will just die!"

"It doesn't matter if I die!" He shouts at her "Just leave and stay safe you damn woman!"

"Why the sacrifice then!?"

"Because I care!" With that Bazz vanished in a blur of motion that Tatsuki could not fully follow.

Left alone in the train station, Tatsuki looked to the horizon where she thinks she last saw Bazz and finally cries…

-DST:H-

Yukio went over his mental shopping list. He had to have bought everything Mao asked of him, least he hears her shouting at him more than he cared to listen to.

He was sent on a simple errand for vegetable for their lunch. As the romancing duo was out of question, the responsibility of said act fell on him.

As he walked toward Mao's house he felt something amiss in the air. He did not know what it could be until his senses shot skywards upon feeling Bazz using **Hirenkyaku** to run away from another Quincy.

Dread filled him as he rushed toward his temporary home with the use of **Bringer Light**.

She may not have been his favourite relative, but even her overly cheery ways were better than nothing…

Like his parents.

Much to his dismay, he arrived to Mao's house to see a disaster of the kind he would never thought he would care about.

Blood everywhere sprayed all over the floor and walls. In the centre of it all, stood the prone body of Mao who wore a look of shock over her face.

Walking towards her, he dropped his grocery bags in shock of seeing the clear cut of a bladed weapon. It tore through her chest; she must have died instantly…

"Mao…"

Yukio could only stare at the body silently and he did for around five minutes…

From the outside of the house it was silent, but soon an explosion of green Reiatsu blew the entire building apart.

Yukio focused on the signal he felt farther away and turned in that direction. With a strange object in his hand, he rushed towards where he felt a raging battle…

-DST:H-

It was around six o clock when Ichigo decided it was time to leave. Previously he had a talk with Miki who insisted that he left alone the HQ.

"I'm going to be fine, Ichigo" Miki assured him, though it did little for his nerves.

Using the cardkey to open the cell door, Ichigo managed to walk out of containment. Walking to the cell next door, he was met with Miki's reassuring smile.

"You better go, Ichigo" Miki insisted as she walked up to him "Shift change is not far from now"

"Are you sure about this, Miki?" Ichigo asks her to what she smiles at him softly.

"I was wrong you know?" Miki tells him as she envelops him in a hug through the bars "I don't like what you did, but somehow I thought that you weren't a good person because of it. Ichigo you care and that's what defines you, now I see it"

"Miki"

The duo stood silent until Miki backed away from the hug "Go, don't waste time on me. I'm pretty sure you'll be caught looking for my cell's cardkey"

Ichigo nods at her and parts way with his cousin "Take care, Miki"

As silently as he could he crossed through the corridors of DATS HQ. He did not know the layout of the building, but he could take a guess as the cells area had a window that led to the bay, so he had to go to the opposite side, right?

It did not take long to find a way out. It was a service door that, much to his own fortune, had a trash truck parked. The garbage collector seemed to be waiting for something and Ichigo took his chances by walking behind the man and jumping inside the truck.

It was going to be the most disgusting experience ever, but he would be free to go out.

Touma said that Aegiomon would be with him soon. It seemed that the blonde genius had a plan for the occasion.

When Ichigo heard the garbage guy talking with someone, he knew his fate was sealed.

That's when the trash fell and covered him completely…

-DST:H-

Bazz appeared in a vast field where the wind blew the weed sideways. In front of him stood Jugram Haschwald, a man he once considered a friend…

"The end result will not change, but I decided to give you this final mercy" Jugram unsheathes his swords and points it at Bazz "For the years spent in the past"

"This can end right now, Jugo! We don't need to fight" Bazz tried to dissuade the coming clash "Why are you so persistent with this!?"

"Because Yhwach asked for it" Jugram replies simply "And what his majesty wants, I shall comply"

"If he asked you to kill yourself?" Bazz starts asking while creating a heat sword "Will you kill yourself if he asked you!?"

Silence permeated the area where they stood. Jugram merely rolled his eyes at such a question "His Majesty knows everything. If he deems me unnecessary, I shall kill myself with my own hands"

"Jugo…" Bazz mutters under his breath, shocked by his old friend's words.

" _ **Bazz! Let me out!"**_

Bazz eyes widen at that "Coronamon?"

" _ **You came to this battle, knowing you will die… Let me fight with you"**_

"You will die"

" _ **I'll die with you!"**_ Coronamon replies confidently through the Data-Link _**"What is life knowing you could at least tried!?"**_

Bazz smirks at that "Very well, it's your doom. Coronamon, Realize!" in a flash of light, Coronamon materialized besides Bazz.

Jugram eyes narrow at that "Bringing your pet won't change the fact that I will kill you, Bazz"

Here Bazz smirks "He's not my pet. He's my friend"

 **-BREAK-**

 **[Ending: The Town of Island – Satori Shiraishi]**

 **Hello… 24 hours late someone would say, but I think otherwise. Today I had a very crappy day, so be happy I upload something at all.**

 **Excuses aside, we see another transition chapter. Our knowledge of Yukio's life expands a bit while his relation with his cousin is shown to us.**

 **Bazz starts questioning his existence and why people react like they do. I think that a Quincy's point of view regarding dead would be different to a human's. Bazz turning to that philosophy is what moves this episode in general. That's why he's on the cover. He also seems to have met several historical figures, such as Thomas Aquinas, Voltaire, Leonardo Da Vinci, and Nobunaga Oda. He seems to hate Adolf though…**

 **Also it seems that our resident blonde Quincy is being a hard ass by killing anyone related to Bazz.**

 **Tatsuki seems to be trying to deal with Bazz sudden interest in humanity and seems exasperated by it.**

 **On the other side of Japan, Lillynette is show to be carrying a normal life to hide from her past. Who would have guessed that Ikuto/Keenan (For those who watched the US version) is her friend? And Masaru's sister, Chika as well? Well they are. Also it is revealed that at one point in this story, Lillynette befriended both of the Sistermon, Blanc and Noir. But she has one Digimon right now so… what happened!?**

 **Ichigo meanwhile meets Touma formally for the first time. It's kinda difficult to greet a person in the heat of a battle… Also this might not be a Prison Break parody, but even he can get out in style… Well it's a bit trash-ey… oh well he's out and he's on his way to meet Kosaburo-San… The man knows how to get on everyone's nerves… I wonder how he'll do with Ichigo.**

 **Next week you'll see what happens!**

 **-o-**

 **Onto reviews!**

 **-TheTechnoMage-**

 **TheTechnoMage: I told you I would return the day it was updated... :D  
So I didn't die of withdrawal and I'm incredibly happy to see the return of this story, and I found the reference to Men In Black hilarious (love those movies).  
Definitely liking the fact that the main canon of Bleach still goes on and is mentioned, what with most stories acting as if arcs like that are delayed just because the main character isn't present.  
Also, Lillynette, definitely a unique choice of character for a Digidestined (seriously I have literally never seen her in a story without Starrk also being there), and as you said it will be interesting to see how you develop her character. Also liking the appearance of Haschwalth at the end, pretty much motioning that Yhwach didn't forget about Bazz and that he is on watch.  
Don't doubt my ability to drop everything at seven in the morning to read a chapter the moment I know it exists :P  
Well, see ya next time :)**

 **ME: Happy to hear about my most fervent fan! Okay the idea of using MIB kinda popped up from nowhere, but I like it, especially as it fits Kosaburo's character to make jokes in serious moments. About the Bleach cannon, I know what you mean. It's truly disappointing when I read a fanfic where a character leaves to some place for who knows how much time and when they come the cannon continues from where they left. Makes no sense! I'm going to abuse Bleach loose finale to my advantage. From my point of view it's clear that they didn't really need Ichigo to kill Yhwach, only that OP arrow that ceased his powers for a second. About Lilly, well it's a weird choice, sure but as I said, I'm confident I can raise her to be an interesting character. About Haschwald, here's more of him and his loyalty to Yhwach :D**

 **-ARSLOTHES-**

 **ARSLOTHES: Looking forward to the next chapter**

 **ME: Here it is! Enjoy!**

 **-o-**

 **That's all the revs for now. Hope you like this chapter!**

 **THERE'S A POLL IN MY PROFILE!**

 **QUESTION: WHICH IS THE BEST PARTNERSHIP AT THE MOMENT!?**

 **Reply with the pair that has the best chemistry! It's just for my information, that's all. When I finish the story we will see who's the best pair!**

 **NEXT CHAPTER: Against The Judgement**

 **BYE!**


	3. Against The Judgement

**A/N: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON OR BLEACH! (IF YOU DIDN'T GET THE MESSAGE, THIS IS A DISCLAIMER…)**

 **ALSO THERE'S A POLL IN MY PROFILE, PLEASE TAKE A LOOK AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

Someone talking "Hi!"

Someone thinking _'Hi!'_

Someone Texting _**Hi!**_

Someone on the phone or TV **"Hi!"**

Someone talking from a Data-Link _**"Hi!"**_

Someone from the past talking _"Hi!"_

 **Digimon Savers Tu: Human**

 **[Opening: For the Future – Do As Infinity]**

 **Chapter 03: Against the Judgement**

Life is bitter at best. That's what Kon decided at this very moment that life was.

He did everything in his paws to help and _this_ is what he gets?

Right now he was in a dark room, tied to a table with a green haired beauty looming over his head.

Well, normally this would be quite a turn on for the plush toy, but the _bitch_ was going beyond what this situation usually dictated! Tearing into my plush is _not_ what happens in S&M scenes… according to internet at least.

This woman was simply using her scalpel to tear my plush inside out to see 'how you tick'.

"This is the worst! I cannot live like this!" Kon cried out from the helplessness of the moment.

"Then spit it out! What are you? Are you a Digimon or one of those soul constructions I've heard of recently?" Minerva played with the small knife, in a threatening way "Or do you want for me to keep playing with you?"

"…you mean play with me like-!"

"Damn perverted creature!" Minerva gorges out Kon's eye "Stop with that talk!"

' _Help!'_

-DST:H-

Bazz skidded backwards as he dodged by a hair another one of Jugram's slashes. It's been going like that for some minutes now. With Jugram slashing and hacking while Bazz decided to approach this fight by parrying and dodging when he could.

He hated to admit it, but under Yhwach's tutelage Jugram really became stronger. Stronger than him, that's for sure…

"It's curious to see you on the defensive, Bazz"

Bazz gritted his teeth as he blocked Jugram's sword with his "You don't really give me a choice in the matter, Jugo!"

"When we were younger you would always rush into a battle, I _wonder_ what has changed…?" Words laced with sarcasm, not something he saw on Jugram all the time.

Bazz knew that much, he changed for better or worse. But the same goal was in mind, whether it was his past self or this one.

Survival

Bazz suddenly parried to the side and kicked Jugo back "Now!"

That's when Firamon jumped into action " **Fira Claws!** "

Jugo saw the technique coming from miles away and simply side stepped each swing at his face, his impassive face "It's useless"

"It's not useless if we win!" Firamon shouted as he jumped back and prepared his next attack " **Fira Bomb!** "

Jugram simply deflected the technique with his sword "You will not defeat me, you will not win"

"Who said anything about defeating you?" Bazz appears behind Jugram, hands on the floor " **Burner Finger 3!** "

The ground lit in fire and the fields were bathed in it. In the middle of it stood Jugram who merely rolled his eyes.

The fire did not touch him as his spiritual pressure was superior to that of Bazz.

Said Quincy and his Digimon partner stood behind plotting their next move "He's strong, how are we gonna face him, Bazz?"

"We will not defeat him, we're fighting to let the others get away" Bazz contemplates his words "We're only a suicide squad, buddy"

Firamon nods and replies "Then we better go off with a bang"

"Right you are!"

Both break through the fire and clash with Jugram once again. They traded blows and techniques, but the clear advantage was to Jugram who merely dodged, blocked or took the attack with little to no damage.

In some sense it felt like a hopeless endeavour for him, but…

-Flashback-

" _Tatsuki listen to me, get Lunamon to carry you away from here"_

" _No, I'm sure that Lunamon can help you with this_ " Tatsuki shakes her head in negative _"Let me help you"_

" _Not can do"_ Bazz shuts her with a glare _"If I had to guess, he's as strong as two Omegamon or more"_

" _Then why fight him!?"_ Tatsuki finally shouts at him _"You will just die!"_

" _It doesn't matter if I die!"_ He shouts at her _"Just leave and stay safe you damn woman!"_

" _Why the sacrifice then!?"_

" _Because I care!"_

-Flashback End-

He could not fail like that… there weren't many things he cared for and he'll be damned if one of them fell like that…

Coronamon was another one he cared for, but he was too stubborn to back down from this. If he simply returned him to the Data-Link he would simply look for a way to break out.

So he let the young Digimon fight, but he knew that even both of their powers combined would do nothing against someone of Jugram's calibre.

If he had his Vollstadig it would be another story, he would stand a better chance. Yhwach decided against it when he stripped him of its power during the battle against Omegamon X.

It was during that moment that he knew that he was condemned…

Even so, he would not go out without a fight…

-DST:H-

It was disgusting, but he was out. No stories will be told of what he lived through in that dumpster, but Ichigo was finally out.

And he needed a bath, urgently.

Rapidly he hurried toward his and Miki's apartment and found it just like he remembered it. Turns out Miki liked the idea of leaving a key under the rug, so he quickly opened it and went inside.

His quick shower turned into one of about an hour as he scrubbed all the places he still felt dirty.

Refreshed, he walked out of the shower and decided to get in more inconspicuous clothes to avoid catching the attention of the officers.

They were most likely looking for him…

So he got into some blue jeans, black shoes, and orange t-shirt and a black light jacket. To hide further, he put on the hoodie of the jacket and added a pair of light blue tinted glasses that Miki insisted he used more often.

All around, he looked like the classic stereotypical delinquent that people usually avoided.

That worked for him perfectly…

With that done, he walked out and immediately people averted their looks at him and even crossed to the other side of the sidewalk…

It felt like being home once again…

That put him on a melancholic mood. He could only imagine what the others were doing. Chad messaged him a week ago with news about his school, apparently he managed to get a new group of friends that was composed by four females and two men… wasn't he the lucky guy?

Uryu turned up in an all-female school that recently turned into a mixed one. He had nothing to say about that only that he had a fan-club composed of five men who admired him. Not the perfect situation, but then again he was one of the six man who inhabited that school.

Keigo bothered him all day long about Tokyo being scary, about his teacher being scary and about his classmate being super scary. He started ignoring his messages long ago… though the one that said about human monsters should have bothered him much more than it did…

Orihime in her cards was babbling about going to a school of delinquents. Normally he would be more worried, especially the part where she cared for a baby… he did not want to know how _that_ happened.

He chuckled at the troubles his friends must be getting on. Ichigo was sure they would be fine, the worst always happened around him, most of the time.

Then again he did not know about Yhwach, who was the reason he did not hear of them for the last week…

Speaking of his family made him frown in concern. He wondered if anything that happened here was known by his family. He could only wonder what Yuzu would think of Aegiomon, she would be ecstatic about it while Karin would simply ask him to play soccer with her.

Isshin would be another matter altogether…

"I leave you for a few weeks away and you already get into trouble you delinquent son of mine!?"

That would sum up Isshin's thoughts about this whole situation. It would end in a fight that Ichigo knew he would win.

He missed that…

Finally he snapped out of his punk when he arrived to a telephone cabin. Here he could look for the guy Touma wanted him to meet.

He looked through the directory for a 'Kosaburo Katsura' and he turned out with a number for him to call. He had no money, he realised so he tried doing a collect call to this man.

" _ **Katsura Private Investigation Service, what can I help you with?"**_

Ichigo heard the voice and immediately said "Eh… Hello my name is Ichigo Kurosaki… I'm looking for Kosaburo"

" _ **Hang on"**_ Ichigo hears the phone shuffling and on the back he heard _**"Kosaburo! It's a Ichigo Kurosaki for you!"**_

" _ **Give the phone to me, Biyomon!"**_

Now Ichigo's eyes widened _'I was talking with a Digimon!?'_

" _ **Kosaburo speaking! I assume you're Ichigo Kurosaki!"**_

"Yeah, your Digimon told you" Ichigo flatly replies.

Kosaburo chuckles at that _**"That's very true. So you mean to meet with me? Touma said something along those lines"**_

"Then where do I meet you?"

" _ **Have you been to Yokohama's Chinatown? My office is on Yamashitachou 128-10. See ya!"**_

"Eh can you repeat that!?" Ichigo asked as he tried to write down all that "Hello?"

Ichigo was left with his eyes twitching in annoyance, another weirdo like that in his life was not what he wanted…

-DST:H-

Tatsuki wondered if what they were doing was the right thing. Right now she sat on Lekismon's back as the latter ran away in the opposite direction of where she felt the battle raged on.

With time she managed to become sensitive enough to spiritual energy that she learned how to feel it. She may not be as good a Orihime or Chad, but she could defend herself.

Back on track, she was wondering of it was the right choice leaving Bazz to fend that blonde guy.

"You're quiet, Tatsuki… that's not good" Lekismon comments.

"I don't think we should be leaving him" Tatsuki replies to the unasked question "I should be there fighting with him"

"You can't fight" Lekismon tells her while she skidded to a stop "Why would you do that"

" _Because I care"_

"Because he would do the same for me…" Tatsuki looks up with new determination flaring in her eyes "The bastard will get it latter for making me go away"

"Then we turn around" Lekismon half-muttered, half-whined "Here we go"

-DST:H-

Yoshino stood at the doors of DATS HQ, nervous as one could be in this situation. If it turned to be true, what Kosaburo theorized, it would be a disaster…

"This is the worst…"

In her hands she got a device that would detect Digital Signals, like the ones Digimon gave of. Already the device was calibrated to ignore both Lalamon and Gaomon, so the chances of it being a false alarm were less likely.

As she walked inside the building, she almost crashed into an old person, one she knew "Director Yushima!"

"Ah Yoshino! Good to see you again" The jolly man said. He looked the same and Yoshino was starting to suspect that the old man was immortal or something like that! He did not age since ever!

"Yeah it's good. I'm kinda in a hurry so if you'll excuse me"

"No worries, Yoshino! Remember I'm Yushima or Hiroshi. None of that Director, you make me feel old!" The man said with a laugh as he walked away.

While bathing in the irony of the situation, Yoshino did not notice the device beeping. Looking down she saw that in the screen of the device that was disguised as a cell phone there was the confirmation of Digimon Data.

Looking to the retreating old man, Yoshino guesses that the old man got back his partner _'Good for him…'_

Walking to the command centre, Yoshino was met with Minerva sitting in a chair, silently fuming.

The reason why, she did not know; but she could take a guess as to what.

"Reporting to duty"

Minerva raises her eyes and frowns at Yoshino "What do you know of it?"

"What do you mean?" Yoshino asks formally.

"Kurosaki escaped somehow!" Minerva shouts in anger, so far as to smash her fist on the computer, breaking it "I don't know how, but he did. The cameras shut down for five minutes and when it comes online again, there's nothing! Someone helped him out of that damn cage and I will learn who did it!"

Yoshino was about to say something, but a beeping sound caught her attention. Rapidly pulling out her 'phone' she confirmed what her worst fears were…

"Something the matter?" Minerva looks at her with narrowed eyes "What is it?"

"Ah… eh… nothing at all! Just a friend of mine is sending me a text that's all!"

Minerva rolls her eyes "Then get to work. I want Kurosaki found by the end of the day!"

Suddenly Minerva's lapdog, Daiki, rushed into the centre "Boss we have a problem!"

Minerva pinched the bridge between her eyes "What is it?"

"The White Data-Link that belongs to Kurosaki is gone!"

"What do you mean is gone!? It was there the moment we learned of Kurosaki's escape!"

Daiki shakes his head "I'm afraid that the one we have in our possession is a fake, a decoy!"

Yoshino rushed out of the centre, least she be target of Minerva's rage. She had what she wanted anyway…

Now the question remained… is it 'Minerva'?"

With that in mind, she texted Kosaburo and Satsuma, who would know what to do…

-DST:H-

What the hell?

That's what Ichigo thought at seeing the man's outrageous clothing. This suddenly felt like meeting Urahara all over again!

"Don't you like my red suit?" Kosaburo asks knowingly "It's what everyone asks me about, before you wonder"

Ichigo picked up his slacked jaw and walked inside the man's office. It was in one of the many buildings inside the famed Chinatown.

The office was cosy, though a bit cramped as many boxes filled with papers littered the ground.

The man sat behind his desk and motions Ichigo to sit.

"So Ichigo Kurosaki, the one who has been an unknown during the last few weeks. Can't say that you live up to the legend behind the man"

The man smiled as he must have seen him getting enraged by the second.

"So let's get to business" Kosaburo now gets serious "I assume you don't know why you're here"

Ichigo manages to calm down enough to shake his head in negative

"Then I'll tell you. You see many individuals inside DATS seem to… distrust the one who's in charge right now"

"Stafræn?"

"That's right" Kosaburo smiles foxily "They're correct in suspecting her"

Now Ichigo's attention was on the man. The woman seemed too… unstable to be in charge of something so big.

"You see Minerva is…" He stopped talking upon receiving a message. He stopped and skimmed over it before smiling once again "Well It seems that Minerva _is_ a Digimon in disguise"

"What!?" Ichigo cries out in disbelief "How can she be a Digimon?"

"She took the human body of the real Minerva. Well… Minerva was a construct, a digital one. Somehow over the last year, data was inserted silently into the databases of many systems, enough to fool anyone into believing Minerva always existed. Now I finally got the final piece of the puzzle"

"That message?"

"Yes, you see I sent your girlfriend with a device I created to detect if-"

"Wait, wait! Girlfriend? I don't have any girlfriend!" Ichigo denies while crossing his arms "I would know if I had a girlfriend!"

"Really now?" Kosaburo feigns surprise "Yoshino seemed a bit touchy about you…"

Ichigo's ears flared red from embarrassment "…Can we go on?"

Kosaburo chuckles at that "Of course. As I was saying, the device she has can detect Digital Signatures. Minerva gave off that signal which is strange in itself"

"So what Digimon is she?"

"I would bet that she's one that resembles her physical appearance" Kosaburo theorizes "It could be anything, but fortunately I can narrow down that 'anything' to one"

"Really now?"

"Of course. I'll give you a bit of a history lesson" Kosaburo sits back against the chair "A year ago there was an incident that involved the seven demon lords. As a side quest if you will, we were confronted with a group that called themselves the Olympus Twelve"

"Olympus Twelve? Like Greek mythology?"

"Well, you're not as dumb as you look" The man says teasingly "But you're correct. They decided to rise in the chain of power while we dealt with the Demon Lords. Merukimon, Neptunemon, Ceresmon, Vulcanusmon, Marsmon and Minervamon"

"Minervamon… You don't think…?"

"Somehow she must have survived the battle and is bidding her time to kill us all" The man interlaces his hands "She's been silently destroying DATS from the inside. Her plan was perfect, except for the fact that she left many pieces of evidence against her… but my guess is that she purposefully left those…" Kosaburo hands Ichigo the folder with his investigation.

Ichigo looks through it rapidly and comes to one conclusion "It's too obvious…"

"That's what I thought, so my guess is that she's waiting for someone to question her"

"Yoshino…" Ichigo's eyes widen at that "She's in danger!"

"Quite, Loverboy!" Kosaburo halts Ichigo before he got up "That's not where you must be"

"Why?"

"Because she has it covered. Touma will be with her and so will be Satsuma"

"Then what do I do!?"

"You will do whatever Touma asked you to do" Kosaburo tells him "He said something about going to see Ikuto. Do it, his family will know what to do"

"What will they do?"

"Take you away"

"What!?" Ichigo stands up, an angry scowl fixed on his face "I'm not leaving while everyone is fighting!"

"Oi pipe it down" Kosaburo placates him "You're going somewhere where you're going to be useful"

Ichigo calms down, though the suspicion was still in his face "Where is that?"

"Why the Digital World of course"

-DST:H-

"Why keep fighting the inevitable, Buzzard?"

Bazz gritted his teeth as he forced himself to not buckle his knees "Because I want to"

"This is not like you" Jugram jumps back and stares questioningly at Bazz "What changed? Is it that human woman?"

"Don't get Tatsuki on this" Bazz tells him through ragged breaths. He knew that he's been training since ever, but only now does he realise that he relied too much on the Vollstadig to do what he needed.

What he couldn't beat, he did with the power behind the blood of Yhwach.

It made him realise how truly weak he was, depending on the power of his enemy…

Before he knew it Jugram was in front of him, ready to slash.

In a blink of an eye, it was heard the sound of metal clashing with metal.

Bazz opened his eyes to see Baalmon holding Jugram back "Just in time"

Jugram jumps back to inspect the newcomer "Who are you Stranger?"

"My name is Baalmon and all I have to say to you is that my partner is not… _happy_ with you"

Firamon lands besides Bazz and Baalmon.

Jugram stared at the ragtag group with impassive eyes that turned wide upon feeling something behind him.

Jugram jumped to the side to see a pixelated like void opening behind him. From it came Yukio whose face was shadowed by his hair. In his hands he griped an old Gameboy that crackled with energy.

"Why…?"

Jugram regards his question with as much interest as Firamon.

Not much…

"The Blonde haired woman… A familiar of yours, I take it?"

"She was innocent… why kill her!?" Yukio now looks up, eyes flaring in anger "What did she do!?"

"She was protecting a traitor to us, Quincies. As decreed by Yhwach, all traitors must die, including their accomplices" Jugram drawls out, like it was something obvious.

"Jugo… It wasn't needed" Jugram turns to Bazz who was looking at him "She had nothing to do with us, she didn't even know what we are!"

"It doesn't matter" Jugram shakes his head as he readies his sword "She helped the traitors, she might as well be one"

Baalmon readies his katana while Bazz sighed in frustration. Fire flared in his hand as the wind blew around him. With his own sword ready, both rushed toward the blonde Quincy.

Meanwhile Yukio bided his time for the right moment. He fiddled with the buttons of his Gameboy, an old videogame of his that he found in Mao's house. His grandmother gave it to him as a gift some years ago.

It was special enough to become his medium for his Fullbringer after the PlayStation Portable his parents gave him…

He would get what he wanted…

Justice

-DST:H-

"What?"

"The Digital World? Haven't you heard of it?"

Ichigo shakes his head "Of course I heard of it, but… I will go there?"

"Of course. The Noguchi are researchers that specialize in the study of the Digital World. They will help you get there as they are the ones with the Dive Technology for it. DATS is out of question so I guess that they're the next best option"

"But what do I do in the Digital World?"

Kosaburo shrugs as even he doesn't know what's exactly going on "Biyomon told me of a war of some sorts. Find the Resistance and help them"

"But… What about Aegiomon? I can't go there without him"

"That's why he's here" A new voice meddled in the conversation. Ichigo turned around and was surprised to see an Old Man.

"Director Yushima, good to see you again" Kosaburo greets formally, knowing not to get lax with this man "I take it you brought it"

"Of course" The man nods and pulls out a white device that he hands to Ichigo "I believe your partner is well, nothing happened to him besides basic tests"

Ichigo stares at the man before nodding and thanking him "Thanks but… why you are doing this? Aren't you DATS?"

"Well much Like Touma and Yoshino I'm not happy with the new director" The man says with an easy smile "I hope you'll do well there, boy"

Ichigo smiles and nods, seeing as the man was quite likable "Will do" The orange haired Digidestined says as he faces his Data-Link forward "Realize, Aegiomon!"

"Ichigo!" The faun Digimon turns toward Ichigo and smiles brightly "It's been so long!"

"It's been a day" Ichigo smiles at the young Digimon "I've missed you buddy"

"Yeah, me too" Aegiomon grins back "Now we need to leave! We got a mission to do!"

"You heard?"

"Of course I heard! I'm always in the knowing!"

With that Ichigo recalled Aegiomon and left toward the given direction.

"So this is the so called leader of the next generation?" Kosaburo leans back with a pensive face "Expected something a bit… more"

Hiroshi smiles though "He's exactly as I expected him to be, even more. He cares greatly for his Digimon Partner and his friends. That's why he's even agreeing to all this"

"Eh? Didn't hear him say that"

"Oh, you young whippersnappers! You're a few decades too young to pick on those signs!" Hiroshi tells the private investigator between laughs "He'll do just fine"

Now Kosaburo got serious "Are you sure it was wise sending him there? If it came to it, I could have given him access to my own Dive System"

"Oh you don't know anything, boy" Hiroshi says with a shake of head "If he was really going to the Digital World I wouldn't have set this all up! I'm still a ruling figure in DATS, I can override that woman if needed"

"Then why not?"

"It is… for the greater good"

Now Kosaburo frowned at the way the man said that "What are you hiding Old Man?"

"Many things I'm afraid, but hopefully this all will end well. I have faith in the boy, like I had faith is Masaru and Suguru back in the day" Hiroshi smiles as he starts walking away "I just hope he realises why I sent him before its too late…"

-DST:H-

"Never in my life have I encountered a creature like this" One of the scientists comments as he looks over the little sphere in his hand "It seems to possess some kind of energy pouring out of it"

"Not only that" Another scientist comments as he pulls out some papers "The raw weight of the… whatever it is coincides with the estimated weight a person loses when they die…"

"That's true; a person loses a few grams upon death, like something leaves the body"

"This could prove the soul theory!"

"This is one of the greatest breakthroughs since the times of old!"

"The compiled information is in a flash drive that will be sent to Minerva"

"Do it ASAP!"

-DST:H-

It was pathetic, his performance against Haschwald. One would think that after all this time he would be able to at least _keep up_ with him.

All his time training felt meaningless at the face of such an adversary.

' _What can I do!? Not even our combined force can do something at all!'_

Bazz jumped back and traded glances with Firamon. He was tired, that much was true and Baalmon was not much better, though he was better at disguising it.

Yukio for his part looked like a mix of restrained anger and hopelessness, something Bazz himself was quite accustomed to see.

He imparted that dreading feeling usually against his foes…

The worst part was that he knew that Jugram was not taking this seriously as he's yet to materialize his Freund Schild on them. He did not use the power of his epithet either which meant he was playing with them.

"Why aren't you taking this battle seriously Haschwald!?"

The man turns to look at Bazz with a condescend look "You're not worth my time, really. If I would unleash my true powers against filth like you it would tarnish my weapon for no apparent reason"

"Damn it!" Bazz curses as he shots several beams of heat towards the man while Baalmon unleashes his **Leak Information** technique at the man who deflects it with his sword.

"It doesn't mean I'm playing around"

Bazz looks at him worriedly; that didn't sound well…

"You see, His Majesty is actually in his deep slumber where he's left without his powers, **The Almighty** " Jugram explains as his eyes suddenly shift into twin pupils "You remember Yhwach's words upon meeting him"

Bazz racks his brain to remember until it dawned on him "Two parts of the same coin…"

"While Yhwach is asleep, his power is switched with mine; I receive **The Almighty**. I have the power to predict the future! But… what's vexing to me is that I cannot see into the future regarding these creatures and you two" Here Jugram frowns openly "I cannot fathom the idea of it, that's the reason you're still alive. You're the first uncertainty that has crossed through this power!"

The silence was palpable in the air. Baalmon, Firamon and Yukio didn't know how to really react to this reveal while Bazz's eyes could not get wider than that.

It was told through the times that Yhwach's true power would one day conquer all realities, so to hear of one who possess that power say that it did not work on them was quite the shock.

"Of course your silly power doesn't work on us!"

Everyone turns to Firamon who was _smirking_ in face of certain doom

"We create our own destiny, our own future! No power can know what we will do, because that's what we do!"

Bazz stared in silent shock at his partner who, to him at least, made more sense than anything he ever heard.

"It's our choice to do whatever we want and no one, not even your stalker king can say anything about it!"

The Mohawk haired Digidestined could only smirk widely at that declaration "Yhwach cannot see; you cannot see because we forge our own future! Not him! Not you! Us!"

Jugram stared silently before he did the unthinkable…

He chuckled…

"You really think that will change your fate? I may not be able to see it, but you _will die_ by my blade!" Jugram started shouting by the end "Do you really think the world was made for you to choose!?"

Everyone takes a step back as the pressure surrounding Jugram suddenly gets heavier.

"The world was made for the Son of the Soul King! That's His Majesty, Yhwach!" The man's eyes turn disturbingly mad-looking "I will cease your existences in the name of-!"

*SLAP*

Everyone stares in shock as Jugram was interrupted by someone punching him in the face. It turns out it was Lekismon who had an irritated expression on her face.

"Damn if he is annoying…" She mutters as she sees Jugram slowly turning to look at her, not really faced by her punch "Shut up about Yhwach! You seem like the typical lapdog who serves the main villain of an anime series!"

"Atta girl!" Someone says from behind them. It turns out that Tatsuki sat against a rock behind them, cheering for her partner "You did well!"

Jugram stared at the… _creature_ that dared touch him. He did not feel anything besides her touch, but she laid a hand on him…

That's unforgivable…

"Tatsuki!?" Bazz cries out in surprise "I told you to leave here!"

"To hell with that!" Tatsuki barks back "I will not lie back while you fight! You even got the antisocial one roped in this battle!" She says, speaking of Yukio in the last part "I'm not leaving you, Bazz!"

"Why you damn stubborn woman!?" Bazz closes the distance with her and butts heads with her, Tatsuki pushing as much as him.

"Because I care, idiot!"

Bazz looks at her defiant eyes silently before sighing and backing away "Damn… what can you do with this woman…" He mutters under his breath before coming to a decision "Stay back and no funny business"

"Not that I can move that much" Tatsuki nods in agreement as she pulls out her Data-Link.

Bazz turns around and stands besides Baalmon, Firamon and Lekismon "Thanks…"

Tatsuki's eyes widen before light pink dusted over her cheeks. She quickly turns away and scowls "Don't say that, Idiot"

-DST:H-

" _ **I'm glad you're fine, Ichigo!"**_

"I should be the one more worried" Ichigo replies to Aegiomon who was in his Data-Link. They were using the old trick where Ichigo used his Digivice as a phone "What with all those meddling agents and that crazy woman…"

" _ **Well for me it is you who could be worse between us"**_

"What do you mean?"

" _ **Remember that about sensing Digital Essence? Well since you started using Digisoul more actively I started feeling a DE coming out of you"**_

"Really?"

" _ **Yeah though now it feels supressed compared to before our capture!"**_

Ichigo mulls over those words before coming to the most logical conclusion "It must be because of this bracelet. It limits my usage of Digisoul to zero, to avoid me escaping. Also to not Digitize like I almost did back then"

" _ **Makes sense, though that was a close call!"**_

"I don't know what happened there, but pulling out that much power between us…" Ichigo bites his lower lip in thought "I don't think I would survive it again…"

" _ **You wouldn't. Your body would simply disintegrate leaving you like a bunch of data without form"**_

Ichigo pulls out the Digivice from his ear to see Aegiomon's worried expression in the screen "Don't worry, I won't be disappearing anytime soon"

The Faun Digimon smiles slightly at the thought _**"You better not!"**_

That's when Ichigo realized that he had arrived to the direction he was given by Kosaburo (When he embarrassingly returned to his office after forgetting to get the Noguchi's residence direction).

Ichigo would be damned if he crossed paths with that man willingly again…

Looking to the house it seemed like any residential house in the area, nice looking and big enough to host a family.

Ichigo looked at the plaque that said Noguchi Residence in it and nodded. He was at the right place. He opened the fence door and pocketed his Data-Link, not really seeing a use for it right now.

Slowly he strode to the door and rang the bell. He heard scuffle from inside and a young male voice saying "Can you get the door?"

"Why? It's your house!" A young female and irritated voice replied.

"Because I'm doing all the work here!?"

A third voice interjects and placates the first two voices "I will get it, don't worry"

"You see!? You two made poor Yuma do it!"

"She's doing it willingly! Why is it my fault!?"

"What she said!"

As Ichigo started sweat dropping at the conversation, the door opened. Behind it stood a young girl of about twelve years of age that stared at him with curious amber eyes.

"Yes?"

"Ah yeah" Ichigo scrambles to reply "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, I'm supposed to meet Ikuto and his parents"

"Really? He didn't mention anything about that" Yuma wonders out loud before shaking her head "Come in, I'll get him"

Ichigo enters the Noguchi household while the lavender haired girl walked away further in the house.

The orange haired man walks through the hallway and stops to stare at the photograph of a family of four. The brown haired man who stood beside a blue haired woman that held a brown haired baby. In between them stood a young blue haired boy, about the same age as the girl who received him.

It kind of reminded him of better times, when his mother was alive. Back in Karakura Town he had a similar photograph where he stood in between Isshin and Masaki while each held one of the twins, Yuzu and Karin.

They were truly happy back then…

As he was about to examine the other photograph, he was interrupted by the dread-filled feeling that was the pressure of a spiritual being pressing on him.

It was so alien and at the same time he remembered it well enough…

The pressure pressed him enough to make him buckle to the floor where he kneeled and barely managed to turn his head sideways to see _what_ was behind him.

He was shocked to see a young green haired girl staring at him in a mix of shock, disbelief, rage and anger. Her eyes trembled from the raging emotions through her, but it was obvious she was the source of _this pressure_.

"W-What a-are you d-doing!?" Ichigo asked between ragged gasps. He did not understand why this spiritual pressure was affecting him so much. If he lost his powers as a Shinigami, shouldn't he be unable to feel anything spirit-related?

"You… What are you doing here!?"

Lillynette could not believe this. He was here, the Shinigami… he was right in front of her…

"What are you doing here, Shinigami!?"

Now that question startled him terribly "Y-you know… you're that girl from yesterday… You're an Arrancar!?" Ichigo asked as best as he could as he tried to get up without results "You tried to kill me!"

"What's going on!?" Ikuto crawls toward them as the spiritual pressure of Lillynette was weighing on all of them "Lilly what happened!?"

Lillynette seeing that she was affecting her friends cut off the pressure but still glared hatefully at Ichigo.

Everyone gasped in relief, as if they recovered their lost breaths. Ichigo managed to recover faster than the boy and glared at the girl "What are you doing here instead of Hueco Mundo!?"

"I knew you would come!" Lillynette shouts back at him, realizing the situation "I won't let you do it! You won't kill me!"

"Answer me dammit!" Ichigo shouts back "You don't belong here!"

Lillynette growls as anger started filling her thoughts…

-Flashback-

The glint of a blade covered in blood was all she could see as the Shinigami grinned. Noir stood behind her, cradling the limp body of Blanc who died with her eyes wide open.

" _Why…?"_

" _Because you're a filthy hollow, you don't belong here!"_ The Shinigami grinned in satisfaction _"My superiors are on their way here right now"_

Lillynette heard all of it and her eyes narrowed into a glare that would have melt even Yamamoto's Bankai _"You bastard…"_

Dark energies started surrounding her and Noir…

-Flashback End-

She did not know it, but she had started leaking spiritual pressure once again which weighed a bit less on Ichigo but was still painful for her friends.

When she realised it, she turned to see Chika on the ground crying in sorrow…

Lillynette decided right then to get away from there… they did not deserve this.

Mustering all her power, Lillynette rushed towards Ichigo and used Sonido to push him by the face away from the house.

They arrived to a nearby park where Lilly dropped Ichigo to the ground like a sack.

Ichigo barely managed to stand up before the pressure came back ten-fold. He looked up to see her hateful stare and knew he would be damned if he didn't do anything at all…

So with all his willpower he willed his bond with Aegiomon to surge…

"I will kill you, Shinigami"

That's when Ichigo felt the small flicker inside him and used it to his advantage to at least stand on even ground… "I won't go down without a fight…!"

 **-BREAK-**

 **[Ending: The Town of Island – Satori Shiraishi]**

 **Hello! Nice to see you people here once again!**

 **Not gonna comment on the delay, but well I'm a busy person with a shitty career so well… let's go onto what happened today! It rained like hell and all my works for my design class got drenched in sheer cold water.**

 **Otherwise I'm fine, thanks for asking…**

 **Anyway, in this chapter many things happened!**

 **Update on Kon's status! Poor thing, almost feel sorry for him…**

 **Bazz battles against Haschwald with little to no success. At least he has his pal right by him! Yukio doesn't seem to be happy with the blonde Quincy.**

 **Tatsuki doesn't see comfortable leaving her prince charming behind so she returns to aid in this time of strive and grief.**

 **Ichigo by his side meets our resident P.I. who teases the hell out of him. Also he learns about Minerva and her real identity. Yushima seems to have his own agenda as he sends Ichigo to his own proverbial death.**

 **We get a face-off between Ichigo and Lillynette!**

 **Yoshino by her side confirms what we all know by know and is ready to regroup with Satsuma for a battle plan!**

 **Also something you might overlook after this chapter, as it will not be touched until next episode, but the scene between the scientists is** _ **very important**_ **, keep it in mind!**

 **I'll leave you with what you will be seeing next chapter to compensate for the late update!**

 **So next chapter we'll see:**

 **1) The beginning of Ichigo and Aegiomon Vs Lillynette and BelleStarmon**

 **2) The End of Bazz's crusade against Haschwald**

 **3) DATS assault on DATS ergo Yoshino and Touma Vs Minerva**

 **4) Update on the goings of the Digital World**

 **5) Return of a Main Character! Who could it be? Hint: Someone who did not appear physically until next chapter; only mentioned!**

 **-o-**

 **Onto Reviews!**

 **-TheTechnoMage-**

 **TheTechnoMage: Well, I don't really mind if it was late, take all the time you want uploading, if people truly are fans of your story they won't mind the wait :)  
Like what you did with this chapter, being mostly development for Baz, with him questioning humanity in comparison to his knowledge as a Quincy. Didn't think you'd already bring Jugo in, but it's a welcome appearance, clashing ideals and wondering if Bazz will survive. Some emotional stuff in that too, with him leaving Tatsuki and Coronamon wanting to fight alongside him even if no difference is made.  
Back with Ichigo, I liked the explanation for why they absorbed data (Tamers style XD) and the interaction with Touma. Couldn't stop myself from laughing with the garbage truck though XD  
See ya next time :P**

 **ME: Thanks for your constant support! Makes me think I'm doing something good here (Which I do!). Here you will see more conflicting emotion in Bazz's side while Ichigo's garbage gag is not really over. Hope you enjoy what I have here! :D**

 **-o-**

 **Well that's all for now! As always please Follow, Fav or Review! Everything is appreciated!**

 **NEXT CHAPTER: Humane**


	4. Humane

**A/N: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON OR BLEACH! (IF YOU DIDN'T GET THE MESSAGE, THIS IS A DISCLAIMER…)**

Someone talking "Hi!"

Someone thinking _'Hi!'_

Someone Texting _**Hi!**_

Someone on the phone or TV **"Hi!"**

Someone talking from a Data-Link _**"Hi!"**_

Someone from the past talking _"Hi!"_

 **Digimon Savers Tu: Human**

 **[Opening: For the Future – Do As Infinity]**

 **Chapter 04: Humane**

"Aegiomon, Realize!"

"BelleStarmon, Realize!"

Both Digimon materialized and quickly realized the situation they were in.

Aegiomon walked back towards Ichigo and asked "What's going on?"

"That girl… is an Arrancar, the one that tried to kill me yesterday"

Aegiomon's eyes narrow slightly "Is that so?"

"Yes and the problem is not that her partner seems to be strong, but also she's an Arrancar" Ichigo tells him, hands trembling "Take care of her partner, I'll keep her away from you"

"She's that dangerous?"

"She could level the city alone if she went on full Resureccion"

The silence meant the end for the conversation as Ichigo tried to prepare a Full Charge for Aegiomon. His luck was not on his side as he barely managed to unleash a small flicker of white data.

"Shit"

Lillynette by her side spoke quietly to BelleStarmon "It's our chance, we'll kill him"

"Are you sure about this?" BelleStarmon levels a strong look on Lillynette "You know the consequences of this"

"Even if he did not kill them… it was his species that did it" Lilly mutter as she looks down to her hands "He's important to Soul Society… I'll get my revenge that way!"

BelleStarmon stares silently at the young Arrancar for a while before nodding "You know I will follow you anywhere, Lillynette"

"You don't agree"

"…"

The duo looked ahead to see Ichigo ready for their battle. Ichigo took a stance while Aegiomon started walking toward BelleStarmon.

The Digimon quickly started jogging until it turned into a full sprint. His hand cackled with electricity as he shouted the name of his technique " **Stun Beat Blow!** "

Aegiomon gave punch after punch, but BelleStarmon simply sidestepped out of the way and batted him in the head with one of her guns.

"Not going to take me seriously?" BelleStarmon asks, part tease, part offended.

"We're kinda handicapped" Aegiomon admits as he aims one to her stomach which she simply dodges once again "We know we can't win this"

"Then why resist?" The dark Digimon asks, confused by their actions "If you know the end result, then why fight at all?"

Aegiomon chuckled at that "We're not going down without a fight!"

Meanwhile Ichigo braced for the incoming Lillynette who went for a slow punch that Ichigo saw a mile away; literally as he flew backwards faster than he could fathom and slammed roughly against a tree.

"Ugh…" Ichigo now regretted the thought that he could take on an Arrancar... "That hurt like a bitch…"

Just as he got up, Lillynette appeared in front of him and punched him in the stomach hard, blowing all the air out of his system "It's supposed to!"

"ARGH!"

"Ichigo!" Aegiomon turned around only to be smacked in the neck by BelleStarmon's weapons "Ugh!"

"Don't get distracted" She chastises as she kicks the faun Digimon away, quickly following.

Lillynette swiftly pick up Ichigo by his hair and hoists him to an eye-level "Is this it, Shinigami?"

Ichigo only manages to spit a blob of blood to the side before head-butting the greenette. That was something Ichigo greatly regretted now, as her head seemed to be made of steel, making Ichigo remember about **Hierro.**

Not really fazed by that, Lillynette asked once more "Is that all?"

"W-why are you doing this?" Ichigo wonders out loud, not really conscious "I did nothing to you! I never met you!"

"Nothing you say?" Lillynette's grip on Ichigo's hair grows tighter until Ichigo starts gritting his teeth in pain "Nothing you say!?"

Lillynette brusquely throws Ichigo against a tree and hold him against it. Ichigo only managed to gasp in pain as she starts blocking his respiratory tracts.

"You… you and your species started it all!"

"W-what!?"

Lillynette's eyes narrow into a harsh glare "You Shinigami killed all the people who mattered to me!"

Ichigo's eyes widen at that "Someone close to you died? You were in the Winter War?"

Lillynette nods at that "I was there, that's for sure. I was a Fraccion to Coyote Starrk, Primera Espada!"

"The Primera Espada!?" Ichigo gurgles in shock "I… never met him before"

"Of course, he was killed by the Captain who wears pink!" Lillynette tells him while choking him further "He was killed while I lived! I was supposed to die with him!"

"T-then why m-me!? I did nothing to him!" Ichigo cries out, eyes wide due to lack of oxygen. As he was getting a bit blue he was thrown to the other side of the park.

Landing roughly he gasps for breath only to be met with a kick to the face, a soft one mind you…

"All the Shinigami around do is kill hollow right and left" Lillynette starts her tale "No mercy to anyone, that's how we live"

"Shinigami don't kill hollows!" Ichigo shakes his head after recovering his breath "They purify their souls so they can go to Soul Society"

Lillynette nods at that "That's true, but do you really think we would simply give in?" She starts walking once again and crouches next to him "Would you kneel if you had a sword to your throat!? That's instinct!"

Here Ichigo averted his gaze, he knew it was true "But that's how things are…"

"That's what we wanted to change… along with Starrk. That's why we followed Aizen"

"But Aizen was using you guys all along!"

"Doesn't mean I was loyal to him, neither was Starrk. We were… grateful for the chance of meeting other hollows who could stand our presence…" Here Lillynette looks away "But even we saw that he did not do anything for us, hollows. He did it for his own ambition"

"Then why do all this?!"

"Because it was your species that are wrong! We hollows have the right to exist!"

-DST:H-

Jugram watched as Bazz was joined by his comrades in a futile attempt to intimidate him. There they were all three of them, joined by their pets.

Tatsuki glared at him from her position in the ground. In front of her stood a bipedal, anthropomorphic rabbit-like creature that hovered protectively over her.

Yukio looked dead serious and gripped his Gameboy tightly, as if barely containing his _rage_ at him. Besides him, with his katana poised to strike, stood a cloaked figure that seemed to possess human-like body.

Finally, Bazz glared at him heatedly while brandishing his heat blade. Growling at his side was a lion-like creature that had wings on its back and a long yellow mane.

A human, a Fullbringer and a Quincy who fought with their three pets; that was what he was confronting.

Nothing to bother about…

So why was he entertaining the idea to keep their fight going?

To show them why they could not defy the regime set by His Majesty.

That was what they were doing by acting like… _insurgents…_

Just like Soul Society fell, they would fall as well.

So after all, he was trying to show them _hopelessness._

On the other side of the battlefield, the Digidestined were pondering their chances against such a foe.

Tatsuki saw no other option other than go all out from the beginning "Lekismon, get ready" She said as she got covered in lavender Digisoul "Digisoul Full Charge!"

 **Lekismon, Super Digivolve to… Crescemon!**

Haschwald had to raise an eyebrow at the change. It seemed that the partnered creatures could change form and power at will, an interesting development.

Still not even enough to force him to go all out.

The newly evolved Digimon brandished her sickle at him and called out " **Ice Archery!** "

An arrow of ice soared toward Haschwald who was still unimpressed. He simply pulled his sword and tears the arrow in half. The surprise though came when the arrow exploded upon contact with his blade, covering it in ice all the way to his hands.

" **Kamiuchi!** "

Haschwald looked up and twisted his frozen arm to block the katana coming down on him.

Baalmon jumped back and as he did, a pixelated portal opened behind him. He fell through and Haschwald had to quickly turn around least he be slashed by Baalmon who appeared from a portal behind him.

Just in that moment another portal appeared above him and from it came Firamon who was enveloped in fire " **Fira Dive!** "

It did not work as planned as Jugram seized the opportunity to clash his blade with the fiery opponent, melting off the ice created by Crescemon.

Yukio growled in annoyance. What he was doing was affecting the nearby area with **Invaders Must Die** where he created portals for his allies to get the drop on Jugram.

It was not working…

"Why is it not working?!"

Bazz's stare never leaves Jugram who dodged every attempt against his life "It's his power. Right now he has the power to predict the future"

Tatsuki looks up in shock "Predict the future!? As in seeing the future? How's that possible!?"

"That's Yhwach's power, the king of the quincies. Somehow, Jugram turned out to be Yhwach's other half and that has its advantages" Bazz tells them while sighing in remembrance "While Yhwach goes into deep slumber, his power will be exchanged with Jugram's, the ones of a Quincy with no power"

"But…" Yukio tries to make sense of what he heard "Then… he mentioned something about **The Almighty** …"

"That's it, the power of a god, in essence" Bazz clenches his hand "That's why this was a suicide mission from the first moment. He can't be beaten"

"So what's the game plan?" Tatsuki asks fiercely "Just lie down and wait for our death!?"

"Contrary" Bazz smirks here "We go down, but fighting" And he jumps into the fray though at that moment, his body slowly became covered in red Digisoul…

-DST:H-

It could be felt, the tense atmosphere. Yoshino leaned against one of the vans parked in the nearby area surrounding DATS HQ.

Captain Satsuma was right beside her while Touma was off in another van supervising the whole operation. After all, he was the most qualified tactician around.

It helped that Satsuma wanted a crack at Minerva, whoever she was.

Her Digivice was hanging from her belt, but somehow she could not help but fiddle with it. Lalamon floated besides her and looked at her in concern.

"What is it, Yoshi?"

Yoshino looked back to her concerned partner and sighed in discontent "This whole thing, it's going to be a disaster. The last time we fought an Olympian; there were six Digimon on our side. This time I'm not really confident on our numbers"

It was true, the last time they fought the Olympians they were six Digimon: ShineGreymon, MirageGaogamon, Rosemon, Ravemon, Sakuyamon and Hououmon. Last time, they won barely.

It was understandable to worry about that. This time they only had two megas against one Olympian. As their power varied between each member, it was difficult to assert if they were in advantage or in a tight spot.

Touma seemed confident on their chances while Satsuma simply kept his stony face on.

They managed to weed out most of the Agents that served Minerva and managed to round up the loyal ones to the cause.

DATS cause…

The problem came with the quantity of their group. They barely managed to round up forty men against at least a hundred and fifty of hers.

Satsuma would say that Quality goes over quantity, but even then it was a tight spot to be.

The Captain felt partly responsible for what turned out to happen. He felt that he should have restricted her access to power, though he did nothing about it.

Nobody could have known what the woman wanted to truly do.

Nevertheless, the man wanted to be part of the taskforce to flush the woman out of the system.

"Don't worry, Yoshi. Everything will turn out right, it always does" Lalamon tells her with a cheerful tone "Touma will not let this operation go to waste"

Yoshino smiled a bit at her gesture "Thanks, Lalamon. I would feel more at ease if Ichigo and his friends would have been here to support us"

It was true; even if they only had three Ultimate and one Champion Level Digimon it would be a big boost for morale around.

"Why do you speak so much about this Ichigo?" Lalamon asks curiously. Yoshino seemed to hold Ichigo in high regards despite their rocky start "Is he your mate?"

"What do you mean by that!?" Yoshino backs away scandalized by what Lalamon asked "I'm not Ichigo's mate!"

"But then why would you speak so much of him? You talk about him more than Masaru, Touma and Ikuto. And they're friends so…"

"Nothing like that!" Yoshino covers her friend's mouth to avoid her finishing "I simply think he's a good person for what he did for us back then!"

"Right…" Lalamon did not seem convinced by this…

"Yoshino! We're going to engage soon, get prepared!" Touma calls out as he approaches her and Lalamon. Gaomon was right by his side "Are you ready for this?"

"I am, but I feel for this mission…"

Touma nods, understanding her concerns "I do feel cautious toward this, but we have no choice but to pull all our resources toward this goal"

"Couldn't we have waited to contact another one of our partners? Falcomon or Kudamon would really help us out" Yoshino questions to what Touma shake his head.

"There's no way of knowing where they really are right now, so contacting them is out of question" Touma says while motioning her to follow "Right now what we have is our best bet. Kosaburo decided to stay neutral to our business and he's not really at fault there, he's a business man"

"That damn rat, squiggling away to avoid helping us…"

"He is"

Yoshino looks up in surprise at that "What do you mean?"

Touma looks through a pad as he walked and talked to her "He will be assisting us, not in the battlefield, but with Intel as you may know. He's also helping with another issue"

"What is it?"

Touma now turns to look at her "Ichigo escaped prison as you may now"

Yoshino nods, having heard of it before "What of it?"

"Yushima wanted me to help him out"

Eyes wide in shock, Yoshino stayed silent to listen intently.

"He wanted Ichigo for something, I don't know what. But he wanted Ichigo to meet the Noguchi family and Kosaburo for some reason" Touma rubs his chin in thought "I cannot think of any other reason for it to happen besides wanting to send him to the Digital World"

"The Digital World!? Why would they do that!?"

"I see one possibility, but the way it was executed makes no sense" Touma explains as he goes into lecture mode "The reason would be to investigate the happenings in the Digital World, finding the rest of our partners and stop the threat from its root. Problem I see is… why going through all this trouble to do this? It makes no sense. He retains seniority over Minerva so using the Dive System of DATS wouldn't have been a problem, so…"

"You think the Commander has something between hands?"

"Most likely, but I can't make anything of it with the information I currently have" Touma admits to her "But I'm sure of one thing, whatever it is, Ichigo is going to need to access his Digisoul somehow…"

"But he has the Limiter on…"

"So it comes to me informing you about the secondary mission" Touma fully turns towards her and starts "From the main computer one can have access to the main security system of DATS, so from there you should be able to unlock his limiter to a certain extent. Right now it is on zero, so we should unlock it all the way to Ultimate Level Digisoul to leave him with a fighting chance"

Yoshino nods at that "I'll take care of it"

"Also from there you can communicate with him through the Limiter Bracelet, try to discern his location"

"Will do"

-DST:H-

Kudamon stared into the distance as he pondered on what had taken place in the Digital World recently. After the fall of Merukimon, there was no real ruler of the Digital World.

Yggdrasil filled that spot, but due to its condition after the battle with DATS it had to leave this plane of existence in order to recover through a large hibernation.

The Digital World was left in disarray and Masaru, alongside Agumon, managed to restore it to a certain balance. The times of peace that Kudamon hoped for after the war with Yggdrasil never came as a new threat rose among them.

A Royal Family of great standing among the Digital Creatures decided to take advantage of the weakened state of the Digital World.

The Royal Family, ruled by the tyrannical Junomon and her spouse Plutomon, gathered their resources while staying neutral in the conflict with Yggdrasil. Now two years later they were in their cusp of power. Many factions regarded them as 'rightful rulers' and so they were given the crown of the Digital World, a position not used since the times of King Shoutmon.

Their influence covered most of the Digital World and one could only take one guess about their chances against them.

Kudamon reflected on the moves they made against this regime. Lalamon offered to infiltrate the castle as a servant which worked perfectly until it became a necessity for her to leave the Digital World to find Yoshino.

Gaomon travelled around the globe recruiting members of their 'Resistance' while winning the allegiance of villages.

Masaru and Agumon helped by fighting in the front lines, though the duo had to leave in order to fulfil their duty as Legendary Heroes with the Old Clock Man.

Thankfully, Gatomon managed to recruit some powerful Digimon to fill their places momentarily. Myotismon and LadyDevimon were powerful additions, if a bit risky.

For the moment, they only managed to defeat them once and since then, Plutomon started overseeing each of their operations.

But that was not what worried him. What did worry him was the fact that their advances stopped suddenly which could mean something terrible for them.

Whatever it is, it could only spell trouble in the long run.

From what Lalamon could gather in the last days of her mission, Junomon seemed to be looking for something, or someone, desperately.

Question is who or what and why…?

Only time would tell…

Just then Kudamon heard something behind him. Turning slightly around, the ferret Digimon greeted the new arrivals "I hope everything went well"

"To be honest, I don't know why the Old Clock Man needed us for that! The thug we had to fight was no match for a Banchou like me!"

"You're right Boss!"

Kudamon smiled at the antics of these two "Good to have you back Masaru, Agumon"

-DST:H-

It was quite until it started. The assault on DATS began with Satsuma and Yoshino barging in the HQ with Gaomon and Lalamon taking care of any guards on post.

Soon the guards regrouped and blocked their path which was countered by their own numbers. Satsuma himself shot down anyone who dared cross his path.

He was particularly angry right now.

To lower the casualties, they decided to use tranquilizer bullets as to not kill anyone. The only thing they were doing wrong was following the wrong woman.

Yoshino was leading the Assault and right now she felt as if something was wrong. At most they crossed paths with twenty guards and they were members of the Guard Corps, a group dedicated to protect the HQ.

Only that…

They still haven't found any agents which was worrying. It came to the point that they arrived to the command center that they realized that something _was wrong_.

It was empty, devoid of any life signs.

"What's going on?" Yoshino wonders as she walks toward the main computer "Besides those guards… it's as if there wasn't anyone in this building!"

Satsuma walks over and starts up the computer "We'll check the security feed"

"Good idea, that way we'll know for sure what happened" Both turn around to see Touma walking towards them "The more I think of this, the more I feel like we fell on a trap"

"I'm afraid that I agree" Satsuma mutters as he initiates the security system "There; it seems that she called everyone to the basement"

"Why would she do that?" Yoshino wonders as she watches the feed of Minerva guiding all the agents to the basement… "We have a basement?"

Everyone stares at her, questioning the same. Satsuma wonders about it "I never knew we had one"

"We don't"

Another figure arrives to the scene…

"Director Yushima!"

The old man waves at them "As far as I remember, we never had a basement. And I was there when this was built!"

"That means…" Touma realizes quickly "She's been doing something behind our backs"

Satsuma quickly reins in the agents "Our top priority is to find Minerva! Yoshino, get to find her. Be careful as we don't know what could be her hand. We already showed our cards as it is! Touma follow her and make sure Minerva has no chance but surrendering!"

Touma nods and moves to walk away but stops as he remembers something "Sir, one last thing" Satsuma nods to him to continue "We need you to unlock Kurosaki's Limiter to Ultimate Level Clearance"

"Why would I do that?" Satsuma questions him, not that he felt particularly inclined to comply.

"Oh! That would be useful for him right now" Hiroshi Yushima pipes in with his easy smile "I'm sure he's in a bit of a hustle with his partner"

Satsuma had to question what the old man meant, but for now he decided to follow as asked, answers could come later…

-DST:H-

Hollow have the right to exist…

What the hell has he been thinking all along? He's been talking to an Arrancar, a different kind of hollow. One that did not live like the other hollows…

Thriving on pure souls…

He knew some Arrancar that could co-exist with others. Nelliel came to mind and while usually violent and prone to fighting, Grimmjow did as well. He did not meet her, but Harribel and her Fraccion also lived peacefully in Hueco Mundo.

So why did he say all that?!

In some sense it might look like he's been defending the Shinigami's way of life, even if they were more tolerant now than other times. Shinji and some of the other Vizards were back in Soul Society, wearing the coats and armbands of the highest ranking members of the Seireitei.

The way of the Shinigami, was one of the things he was against in first place! It's what caused Rukia's near execution!

Why was this different?

Lillynette was about to kick him once again but stopped upon hearing Ichigo's words.

"T-tell me your story"

Lillynette stopped right there and stared in pure confusion at Ichigo. He barely managed to raise his head to clash eyes with her before falling once again.

"What are you saying… you damn Shinigami!?"

"I-I want to know… why y-you hate me… them…"

Lillynette grips his hair once again and raises him to eye level "You know why"

Ichigo grits his teeth through the pain "No, it's n-not!"

Just as Lillynette was about to punch him once again, a beep interrupted them. Ichigo's bracelet was beeping and an electronic voice filled the park

 _ **Ultimate Level Clearance, Accepted Bzzzt "Kurosaki, for now survive. We'll talk about this later"**_

Ichigo recognized that voice "Satsuma! W-what is this!?"

" _ **At insistence of the Director, you have been given clearance to use your Digisoul Bzzzt"**_

"W-what!?" Ichigo questions but receives no response.

"The hell was that" Lillynette mutters under her breath. Deciding to get on with it, she goes to punch Ichigo in the face only for his hand to grip her arm. Eyes wide in surprise, she tried to pry it off with no avail "What did you do!?"

Ichigo raises his eyes to stare at her "No more playing around!" With newfound strength he throws Lillynette away.

Looking to the ongoing battle between Aegiomon and BelleStarmon, Ichigo shouts out "Aegiomon!"

"Ichigo!?" The faun Digimon asks as he manages to stare at him. He smiles as he sees the orange haired man covered in white Digisoul "Let's do it!"

"Right!" Ichigo pulls out his Data-Link and pushes all the Digisoul into it "Digisoul Full Charge!"

 **Aegiomon Super Digivolve to… Aegiochusmon!**

Aegiochusmon now smirks as he blocks the bullet sent straight at him with **Bolt Break Knockdown**.

Ichigo meanwhile, still covered in Digisoul, walks towards her.

Lillynette stares in awe at the energy shown by Ichigo "Why didn't he do that from the beginning!?"

"Because I couldn't" Ichigo says as he lies on the grass "D-Damn I'm tired… Used too much Digisoul in one go…"

"Why aren't you fighting!?" Lillynette stands up and walks up to Ichigo "With all that energy you could have fought me!"

"Because… I decided to give Aegiomon a fighting chance"

Lillynette doesn't really understand that "You know… I'm going to kill you, right?"

To further her confusion, he smiles now "Heh… wouldn't want him to die like that ya know?"

To Lillynette, that felt like a low blow to her. For all she wanted, she could not fault him as he did not know of her past. But that, to say that he wouldn't let his partner die…

"Why… why wouldn't you let him die?"

"Because… he's my partner… he's my friend"

' _Because he's my partner… he's my friend… Starrk… Blanc…'_ Lillynette suddenly went back to those times… _'Could I have done something?'_

Those thoughts led her to believe one truth…

' _I was a coward…'_

"W-what now?" Ichigo seemed pained while saying that. He must not be able to stand up by now "Kill me then… what's your name?"

Someone begging to die? _'This is not how I pictured it…'_ looking to the pained man she sighed. She did not want to kill him anymore… "My name is Lillynette, Shinigami"

Ichigo chuckles as he remembers something that happened not long ago… "Heh… not Shinigami… M-my name is Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo…"

And like that the battle ended before it could even start properly…

-DST:H-

Red flared fiercely as Bazz clashed with Haschwald constantly. Tatsuki who watched from the side-lines, saw as Bazz got covered in what she knew to be Digisoul, red Digisoul.

Firamon roared as he pounced unsuccessfully at Haschwald who side stepped. Firamon skidded to a stop besides Bazz, noting how his partner was covered in Digisoul "Bazz! You're covered in Digisoul!"

Bazz nods as well, having taken note of it "I know!" He shouts as he stops behind Firamon. He pulls out his Data-Link and shouts out "We will keep fighting! Even If it is hopeless! We will not surrender! Digisoul Full Charge!"

Energy covered Firamon who roared to the sky…

 **Firamon Super Evolve to…**

The Lion Digimon now stood on its hind legs while his mane grew to ground level. From his chest, armour sprouted until it covered his shoulders. From his shoulders came a red and white armour that went around his neck.

The new Digimon jumped into the air, breaking from its cocoon of data and cried out its name for everyone to know.

 **Flaremon!**

Now Flaremon stood taller than Bazz who admired the new form of his partner "Now that's what I'm talking about!"

"I feel our bond, Bazz!" Flaremon clenches his clawed hands "I'm ready for anything!"

"Then let's burn this bastard!" Bazz gets ready to kick it off, but a voice stopped him.

"Don't forget about us" Crescemon says as she lands by Flaremon. Baalmon flanked Bazz on the other side meanwhile "Remember, we fight together or we die…"

"Together as well!" Bazz finishes as they rush at Jugram.

The blonde man meanwhile observed this with an impassive and stony face _'HE changed… Bazz is not the same. He was never a team player, never in my life have I seen him share a battle…'_ Here Haschwald chuckles as he dodges a plethora of attacks coming at him _'Well… I have changed as well… I know my true purpose… It seems that Bazz realized it as well…'_

" **Dark Archery!** "

" **Burner Finger: All Fingers!** "

" **Leak Information!** "

" **Crimson Beast King Wave!** "

All the techniques came at him at once and he dodged them all by jumping over them.

"No you don't!" Yukio shouted as he opened a portal where the techniques were going. Afterward he opened another one over Haschwald whose eyes widened fractionally.

A great explosion followed and everyone covered their eyes.

Hopeful eyes turned to the collision point, only to turn wide in shock to see Haschwald unscathed, with a shield propped on his arm.

"We did nothing!?" Flaremon asked in shock "I was sure we would injure him at least!"

"Of course not… he brought his shield out" Bazz stared seriously at the blonde man "We need to take that out"

"Why?" Tatsuki questions "What does that shield do?"

"It absorbs all the misfortune that happens to him" Bazz replies, unnervingly staring at the shield "If we caused damage to him, it would be directed to it"

"Then we take it out and he will we vulnerable" Yukio concludes easily.

"It's not that easy" Bazz shakes his head "If he were to use his Schrift, we're dead"

"What do you mean?" Baalmon asks, not taking his eyes from the blonde Quincy.

"A Quincy's Schrift is the gift given to us by Yhwach. Jugo's one is The Balance" Bazz explains "His power can turn what we did to him unto us!"

Crescemon's eyes widen at that "Then we need to avoid that"

"Too late"

Too shocked to even react, they saw as Crescemon was enveloped in an explosion that reverted her back to Lunamon, leaving her unconscious.

"Lunamon!" Tatsuki cried out in shock and fear. She crawled as best as she could toward her fallen partner

Dread filled the field as they stared in several degrees of fear and nervousness at the Blonde Quincy.

"Jugo! Damn it!" Bazz roared in anger "We need to take that thing out!"

"How do we do it!?" Flaremon roars in angers "He can take on us all without breaking a sweat!"

Yukio, after some seconds of silence speaks up "This **Almighty** he speaks of… it doesn't work on us, right?"

"That's right" Bazz nods, seeing his point. He frowned as a thought filtered through his raging brain "If you guys manage to take that out, I will finish this"

Yukio turns to stare at Bazz and sees the resolution of his words "I will do it"

"Good, get on it" Bazz says as he closes his eyes and concentrates for what he has to do… _'Okay let's get the show on the road… how to do it… it must be similar to Vollstadig…'_

Flaremon nodded and rushed towards Haschwald "Take this! **Crimson Lion Dance!** " A flurry of punches and kicks rained on the blonde Quincy who simply dodged or blocked with his shield. Right when he blocked with the shield, Flaremon tried to take it out of Haschwald's hand.

Seeing his intention, the leader of the Sternritter pulled away from Flaremon's grip and jumped back. Quickly he turned around and blocked another slash by Baalmon who opened his cloak to show a concealed sleeve under it.

Rising the hidden sleeve, Baalmon revealed a double shotgun which he poised at the man's head "Bang"

Normally, that would have blown off anyone's head, but in Jugram's case it was not. When the smoke dissipated, Jugram was unscathed while Baalmon was falling, his head smoking from seemingly the shot he gave the Quincy.

Even so, Jugram noted that the Digimon was still alive, so it was not a shot to kill…

As he fell, Baalmon griped his katana and chucked it in Jugram's direction.

Seeing the blade coming at him, Jugram stepped to the side, only to see Flaremon coming at him from another angle. In order to avoid both threats, he jumped upwards only to see black.

"And he falls for it twice"

Jugram found himself in a different place than before. The sky was electric blue while the ground was black with green light forming a grid. Suddenly everything turned black and a white square opened over him…

 **Quincy 1**

"What is this place!?" Jugram looked to both sides, trying to find an exit "Why can't I feel his majesty's presence!?"

"Because he has no ears or eyes here" Bazz replies as he appears behind him "This is where our last fight will be, Jugram!"

Jugram's eyes widen upon feeling what he felt. He felt Bazz's energy fluctuating, like he was about to use Vollstadig, but that would be impossible… so what is it!?

Slowly he turns around only to openly gape at Bazz who was surrounded in white energy.

" **Letzt Still** " Bazz muttered as a single wing of energy formed behind him "This is the end, Jugram. **Final…** " Bazz starts as he points a single finger at Jugram's forehead.

Jugram could not process what was happening to him. Somehow he could barely move while Bazz, albeit slowly, was doing it. Why could he barely move!?

"… **Burner Finger!** "

Blinding white heat covered his senses. Jugram could barely feel anything at all. Somehow, Bazz was doing it… The slow feeling vanishes… means he got out of that dimension…

His shield lies in the ground far away from him… how? Ah… what is this feeling…?

He felt as if a light descended upon him from heaven. Was it? Yes… it is his Majesty presence…

He feels as his powers are siphoned from him… His majesty needs his powers…

They shall be given to him graciously… "His Majesty needs me… it's all his"

Meanwhile outside Jugram's mind, Bazz breathed out in exhaustion as the Letzt Still faded away, along with his powers… It was a sacrifice; he realized…he looks back to Tatsuki who cradled Lunamon's unconscious body.

A sacrifice he's willing to go through…

He falls backwards to the ground with a shit-eating grin… he beat Haschwald…

"How in the hell did I nail him!?" Bazz wonders out loud

Yukio sits on the ground and he chuckles a bit "The only game I ever had in this game boy was Megami Tensei Gaiden: Last Bible II… A turn based game where the one with the greater speed would move first"

"Eh!?" Bazz questions from his position on the ground "You're telling me that because he entered your game I won!?"

"Yes, because I choose you as a hero, you were able to win. He was considered a 'demon' and mobs cannot portray weapons or armours"

Silence filled the clearing until Tatsuki started laughing out loud "He was beaten by some Gameboy game with bullshit rules! This is rich!"

"This is humiliating"

Everyone stare hardens as they turn toward Haschwald who lay in the ground, barely conscious. Bazz slowly gets up and walks toward the man who he once considered a friend "This is it, Jugram"

"You… stopped calling me Jugo"

"It was a given" Bazz shrugs as he kneels besides the blonde man "He took them, right?"

"I was subject of Auswählen; His Majesty must be fending off a bigger threat than the one we thought possible" Jugram tells Bazz who nods, knowing it to be true "I have served him, now I rest in peace"

"Is this the peace you wanted, Jugram?" Bazz asks seriously "I never knew what went through your head… the way you became stronger… I envied you…"

Jugram rolls his eyes "It is I who should be envious of you"

"What!?" Bazz manages to gasp, seeing the man saying things he never thought possible "What do you mean!?"

"Because after all… you were the one who managed to protect his friends" Jugram looks to the sky and sees the birds flying, the clouds drifting and the sun disappearing in the horizon "You were the one who managed to break the chains of what was given to you…"

Bazz could not understand where this coming from "But…"

"You learned to choose much like I did" Jugram says, the scorch marks stinging harder "I die with no regrets… you lost your powers… your pride as a Quincy… with no regrets"

Bazz's eyes widened at hearing that, everything fell on its place "You mean…"

"You choose Bazz… you choose to sacrifice while I did not. I don't regret it, but your latent ability to shape your fate…your destiny… is the way you fooled His Majesty's power…" Jugram coughs blood as he feels his life force leaving him "Keep choosing… and keep breaking chains… That's the Buzzard I met a thousand years ago…"

"Damn… Jugram…" Bazz closes the eyes of the man he grew up with "That Yhwach… I hope whoever he's fighting with manages to kill him" He says as he looks to the sky"

-DST:H-

It was because of his illusions that the Almighty was fooled; would it make him the first person to surpass that power?

Maybe, but this whole endeavour would be useless had it not been for him. _'I have to wonder how Kurosaki would feel to have to work with me…'_

His smile grew as he saw Yhwach's shocked eyes as the illusion crumbled to pieces and Ichibei Hyosube managed to cover him in the ink from his Shikai.

Furthermore, Uryu Ishida managed to stab his Still Silver on Yhwach's back, nullifying his powers for a short period of time.

Again, thanks to his presence.

And now that Hyosube unleashed his Bankai and changed his Reiatsu levels and powers to that of an amoeba, Grimmjow simply eliminated him with a Gran Rey Cero.

A bit overboard, but effective nonetheless. That's something Sousuke Aizen can recognize…

Such a difficult enemy to fend, defeated by the power of teamwork between species that were once in war, Shinigami, Quincy and Hollow.

An interesting mix one would say. Aizen had to wonder what would have happened if the only entity in existence that possessed those three heritages would have confronted the King of all Quincy.

It would be something that would never happen… at least for now… If Yhwach could come back once… what's to say he won't do it again in the future? Like in another thousand years?

If anything his soul would live on until that moment… and to see Kurosaki confront such a terrifying foe…

It would be glorious.

 **-BREAK-**

 **Wow such a long chapter! Taking in account that it is not a final chapter of an episode, that's for sure!**

 **Many things happened here which will be addressed one by one.**

 **Ichigo's battle with Lillynette… well it was a given that one. Ichigo being beaten and all. The only reason Ichigo did not fight back at the end is simply because he had no more energy to do it, taking in account he gave it all to Aegiomon.**

 **Lillynette seems to struggle with the idea of what happened in the past plus Ichigo's words… how will this dorama end?**

 **DATS invades DATS, funny right? Touma and Yoshino go to the underground level to see what Minerva has on her hands.**

 **Masaru is back bitches! And he's gonna help the resistance. I know I barely touched this plotline, but it will be developed more in the next episode.**

 **Now the more important part… the one with more repercussion.**

 **Bazz, Flaremon (Congrats for evolving!), Crescemon and Baalmon defeated Jugram Haschwald… wait what!?**

 **It had to happen as it moves forward Bazz plotline.**

 **Explanation: Yukio unleashed the Invaders Must Die on Jugram while following the rules of the cartridge that was on his Gameboy, Megami Tensei Gaiden: Lost Bible 2 a classic of the Gameboy. I only played a patched version of it where those ugly things people call hiragana and kanji disappear for my precious 26 letters. It was great and as a reference that even the captain can catch, I set it on this fic! So it's a turn based rpg where the fastest one attacks first. In the story this goes for Bazz who upon unleashing his Letzt Still, his speed stat went higher than Jugram who did not unleash his Vollstadig. SO we have Base Jugram Vs Letzt Still Bazz. Logically in rpg's the enemy has no weapons or armours equipped so his shield and sword were out.**

 **I'm proud of myself for this as this is some Tite Kubo Level Bullshit (Patent Pending). I mean this is something Kubo would have pulled out of his hat, especially in some of the bullshit ways of defeating the bullshit OP characters that no one could beat by the end of Bleach. In essence I took inspiration in KUBO TITE for this. Take your anger on him!**

 **What does this mean that Bazz has no powers now?**

 **Several things, first he became human, the name of this episode… get that reference!? Next that he learned to act more humane and accept this sacrifice as something he would do for his friends (Or more). He will rely more on his partner from now on and he will be more Digidestined-like.**

 **How could he do Letzt Still without Sanrei Gloves!? Easy. It is said that Vollstadig is an updated form of that technique, so if you can use the better form without assistance of a glove, then you can backtrack to use the other one, right?**

 **That covers that I guess.**

 **Then Haschwald dies because of Auswählen and before you ask why Bazz did not die in the Auswählen as he was hit by it just like Jugram, then wait for the final chapter of this episode.**

 **Then we had the death speech of Haschwald and he dies.**

 **That sums up what happened here.**

 **-Reviews-**

 **-TheTechnoMage-**

 **TheTechnoMage: Still loving the development with Bazz and the whole not being seen by the Almighty. Let's face it; it's a BS power in Bleach so giving it some sort of limitation is great. Definitely looking forward for how Ichigo vs Lillynette will turn out. See ya next time :D**

 **ME: I hope you love this one then! You're right it's BS most of the time and I played with it a bit in this chapter (The bullshit part).**

 **-o-**

 **That's all for now and I hope you keep tuned for the next chapter which will come out… soon I guess. The deal is this one. I lost all of my computer files, simple as that. Chapter 5 is gone. Usually I backup everything I do to Dropbox, but this time I didn't do it. Don't know why, but I did. Anyway until I write chapter 5 I won't update, logically.**

 **So… deal with it.**

 **The next chapter will mark the end of the first half of the story, yay!**

 **Onto another subject… I didn't know that Digimon Adventure Tri was a Crossover with Evangelion. Any thoughts on that?**

 **REMEMBER THE POLL PLEASE!**

 **NEXT CHAPTER: the moment your destiny is shaped…**


	5. Breakdown

**A/N: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON OR BLEACH! (IF YOU DIDN'T GET THE MESSAGE, THIS IS A DISCLAIMER…)**

Someone talking "Hi!"

Someone thinking _'Hi!'_

Someone Texting _**Hi!**_

Someone on the phone or TV **"Hi!"**

Someone talking from a Digivice IC _**"Hi!"**_

Someone from the past talking _"Hi!"_

 **Digimon Savers Tu: Human**

 **[Opening: For the Future – Do As Infinity]**

 **Chapter 05: the moment your destiny is shaped pt. 1 -** **『** **Breakdown** **』**

"We came too far to stop now"

She walked through the Core Field as her servants kneeled beside her.

Her quest seemed to reach a block with what took place a few hours ago.

Her servants were searching for _it_ when they were confronted by Alphamon, a Digimon who belongs to the Royal Knights… a group she crossed paths with in the past. The curious thing is that Yggdrasil saw fit to leave him here in the Core Field, even though the crisis that accosted the Digital World in recent years.

Even in defeat she left the powerful Mega in his post. Which could mean two things; one is that he protected the egg that would hatch into Chronomon, a creature even she did not want to meddle with… not until she managed to obtain what she wanted. The other option, the one she was interested, would say that he was protecting _its_ cage.

Upon arriving where her servants told her, Junomon stared at Alphamon who stood rigid in his position protecting what looked like a closed off port.

Recognition flashed in Alphamon's eyes as he uncrossed his arms "Junomon, it's been many years since we last saw"

"Why Alphamon, you sound relieved about not seeing me during those years"

"I was relieved to not see your group of insurgents" Alphamon confesses to her "I'm afraid that it has been some years since I last saw the light of the day, so I would not know the state of affairs outside the Core Field"

Junomon simply shrugs at that "Oh, you Royal Knights defeated most of us, but some of your main members are gone now. Gankoomon, Jesmon, Imperialdramon to name a few"

"Great warriors, all of them" Alphamon closes his eyes and bows his head in a show of respect, also to not show the shock he felt about this issue to Junomon "I hope they went down fighting"

"Oh they did, though you might need to know that others died while fighting humans with Digimon Partners" Junomon tells him "Yggdrasil went mad with power and tried to end both worlds"

Alphamon rolls his eyes "I see. So what brings you here?"

"The status we have, we're not satisfied with it" Junomon starts as her pointed appendages open to the sides "You see our original goal was conquest. It's time to accomplish our quest"

Alphamon nods in understanding "One of the issues I had with Yggdrasil was the amnesty she conceded you and Plutomon" He says as he changes into his Ouryuken Form "You and all those Olympos XII should have been killed when the moment was right"

"You might be right, this will be the death of you all" Junomon says as her arm extend toward Alphamon who deflects them with his Ouryuken Sword "It will not be easy, but while you were rusting here, I got stronger since then"

"You may be stronger, but your heart is darker than ever" Alphamon comments as he clashes blades with her "You were a Digimon who exuded love, I wonder what happened…"

"It's not of your business!" Junomon shouts at him, losing her cool. It was a sore subject for her "I will take _it_ with me!"

"That I cannot allow, least I wish for the end of all worlds!"

"I would expect no less from someone like you, Alphamon!" Junomon shouts with a crazed laugh " **Welcome Lost!** "

A circle of energy surges around Alphamon and he's shocked to Junomon's appendages forming a sphere of energy. The Energy ball is shot to the sky before it rained over Alphamon who could not even move due to the nature of the technique.

The smoke created in the explosion was dissipated when Alphamon unleashes green energy spheres at Junomon who dodged them all " **Soul Digitalization!** "

"Not so easy! **Needle Hive!** " She extends her needle arms toward Alphamon who had to keep up with the speed of the appendages "I will get Dexmon!"

"I'll never allow it!"

-DST:H-

Touma and Yoshino descended the stairs into the unknown. Their partners were with them, alert at whatever threat could come out.

It didn't take long for them to hear the rattling of metal and the pained cries of a creature. A guttural growl was heard and both agents turned to look at each other. Silently, Touma ordered to get in as inconspicuous as possible.

When they finally came to the end of the stair, they were disgusted by what they found in the first room. Blood splattered everywhere; Yoshino would swear that the _things_ she saw strewn across the room were _innards_ _ **.**_

"The agents…" Touma muttered as he turned away, covering his nose with a handkerchief "This is…"

"…The worst…"

Touma gulped down the nervousness and decided to keep going "We have to go"

Both walked through the massacre with different degrees of confidence. Yoshino could barely hide her fear of the situation. The Digimon were no worse than them. Gaomon put up a strong façade, but years of knowing him told Touma that he was hiding his disgust, if barely. Lalamon floated toward Yoshino and let herself be held in a tight hug.

"I don't like this, Yoshi" Lalamon muttered as she covered her face in her partner's chest.

"Don't worry, Lalamon. We'll get through"

The agents walked through the door into the next room to find a giant cage. Judging by the light blue glow it had one would guess that it was electrified.

The problem though, was its content…

"WarGreymon X?" Yoshino watches in shock the X-Antibody Digimon who seemed to be chained to the ground "It was here all along!?"

"Yoshino look!" Touma points to WarGreymon who seemed to be skinny and whose body was letting off specks of data "It's not stable"

"How could this happen?" Gaomon asks as he closes the distance to the cage, to ensure there is no danger "It seems as if his data was extracted…"

"That is correct"

Both agent and Digimon look behind the cage and notice a large and thin tube that was glowing green. Inside that tube stood the naked body of Minerva whose features were more animalistic.

"Minerva!?"

"It took you people long enough to arrive" She comments as she moves her legs, floating in the green liquid "I've been waiting for some time. I've gotten… _anxious_ "

"What is the meaning of all this!?" Touma takes the rein of the conversation "We know you're a Digimon, but why are you doing this?!"

"Oh? You know that part already? Takes the fun away from it" Minerva's body starts glowing and cracks spread all over it. Like a carcass, her body explodes outwards to show a younger version of her human form, though more characteristically like a Digimon "I guess you might have guessed who I am as well"

"We were fools for not seeing it, Minervamon" Touma says though he receives a crossed look from Yoshino for the fool comment "I assume you're the same Minervamon we fought in the Ice Labyrinth a year ago, right?"

"That's' correct" Minervamon says as her body spasm a bit "We fought and we lost, now we will have our revenge"

Suddenly she arcs her body backwards and screams as her headset explodes in data and reforms into a skull version of it.

"What's happening?!" Yoshino wonders out loud "Is she evolving!?"

Touma looks around the room to find what he wanted to confirm "She absorbing WarGreymon's data" It was true, from the cage, a pipe came out which connected with the machine Minervamon was in "It's worse than that. She's trying to assimilate the X-Antibody into her body! Am I wrong!?"

"Y-You're correct!" She screams in pain, eyes wide, as her whole body convulses. And morphs into a more adult-like structure "T-This… IS SUCH A DELIGHT!"

The tube starts glowing brightly until the white light covered it completely from view. WarGreymon's eyes snap open and he bellows to the heavens in pain as his body is finally disintegrated, not before a whisper was heard…

"I'm sorry, Lady Junomon"

Just when WarGreymon X disintegrated, the tube that contained Minervamon exploded in hundreds of shards. The liquid, whatever it is, spewed everywhere. A deep fog covered the room, blocking their vision, though something was slowly being revealed for them to see. From it came a new figure which stood as tall as a Norse woman from tales of Vikings. Her mint green hair fell above her back while her predator-like yellow eyes stared at them as if they were prey.

Yoshino gulped and took a step back, prompting the new figure to strike. A long arm-like limb soared at her and upon closer inspection it turned out to be the head of a snake.

"What did she do to herself!?" Yoshino wonders as she dodges a swipe at her.

"I've been improved…" A low female voice said, like the ones of a fully mature woman "Thanks to his… _abundant_ data, I managed to achieve the peak of my own power!"

Yoshino's eyes widen while Touma turns around and pull out a gun "She's behind us!"

Touma's eyes widen upon seeing nothing but the fog surrounding them. Yoshino goes back to back with him, both sporting wary expressions while hearing hissing coming from the fog "Lalamon, prepare to evolve"

Lalamon nods and stands in front of Yoshino "When you're ready"

"Gaomon, you're going into Ultimate. There's not much space to manoeuvre around"

"Roger that, Sir"

"Not going to happen" The voice whispers through the air as they hear the sound of wind cutting the air "I'll end this!"

"Move!"

Everyone dodged a giant sword that seemed to have Norse ascendency. It's border though was covered in shining gold and had wings at the end.

"That's not the sword she had in the past!" Touma comments, wondering on the mutation the X-Antibody could have on a Digimon.

"I felt it the moment it entered my system" They hear the sound of clacking shoes. They turn around to see Mervamon in full display "The X-Antibody was incompatible with my Data, so I decided to redirect it to my sword, and this is the result" Here she get a cocky smirk on her full violet lips "I'm not Minervamon anymore; WarGreymon's data was enough to trigger a… _change_ in me… Now I'm much stronger than I could ever be… I'm Mervamon!"

-DST:H-

"You knew Nel or Grimmjow?"

Lillynette looked down from her perch on a tree, an uninterested expression fixed on her face. Ichigo lay against the tree trunk along Aegiomon who fell asleep while she sat in one of its branches "Dunno who's Nel, but Grimmjow was a dick"

"Heh, that means you know him. Guy's an ass, but he was of the Arrancar who I respected" Ichigo chuckles as he tries to sit straighter, with no painless result "Nel was an Espada I think"

"Oh, never met her then. We were of the latest batch of Arrancar" Lillynette comments as she watches BelleStarmon rest against the shadow of a tree "You know… even after all this… I'm gonna go after the Shinigami"

"What would you get with this?" Ichigo asks as he turns to look up to her "War is war, what happened was because you guys were in opposite side"

"I'm not talking about Starrk's death"

Intrigued, Ichigo prods forward "What happened?"

Lillynette wrestles with herself about sharing her past with her enemy turned neutral. That's when the Old Man's words rang in her head.

" _You have to learn to trust in others. The only reason I think you trust me was because I helped you at your worst!"_ The Jolly man said while laughing and patting her head.

"I-I Guess… I guess I could tell you" Lillynette finally says after much debate "I… used to have two partners"

Ichigo's eyes widen at her words and they grow wider upon understanding the meaning behind her words… "Two partners… you hate the Shinigami because they…"

"Blanc was killed by a Shinigami" Lillynette says sombrely, eyes shadowed "I cannot… I cannot forget the face of that… _monster…_ he _enjoyed_ killing her…"

-Flashback-

" _I'm Sistermon! Everyone calls me Blanc though"_ A white nun child said to her, happiness in her face _"This is my sister, Noir, though she's a Sistermon as well!"_ The white Nun pointed to one who was covered in black, contrary to her sister.

Lillynette stood frozen in her spot at seeing the weird girls who said to be monsters from another world _"Uh… I'm Lillynette"_

" _Lillynette! I love your hair"_ The white nun said with a toothy grin. The grey eyes of the Digimon roamed all over her _"Why are you covered in blood?"_

" _ **At the time… it was two years ago… The war ended and I needed to get away from there…"**_ Lillynette explains to Ichigo who listens _ **attentively "While everyone was fighting Aizen… I ran to the shopkeeper's house"**_

" _W-Who are you?"_ A young pig tailed girl asks as she watches the Arrancar walk towards her _"You can't be here"_

" _I'll just kick her ass!"_ A red haired boy shouts as he swings a bat at her _"Urahara told us to protect the shop!"_

" _Leave if you don't want to die"_ Lillynette says coldly at them. The kids back away in a bit of fear and Lillynette keeps walking _"He must have something to help me around here"_

" _ **I wanted to find something to hide, to go under the radar. I thought I found something useful when I saw it"**_

" _This is…"_ Lillynette says as she holds a white amorphous body _"One of those things the Shinigami use… Gigai was it?"_

" _ **I wanted to run… so I did. I jumped in the Gigai… but it was late when I realized it…"**_

" _What is this feeling?"_

" _ **The Gigai was meant for Shinigami only…"**_ here Lillynette looks away _ **"It did something to my soul… I cannot get out"**_

" _ **But… you could use your hollow abilities"**_ Ichigo reasons with her _ **"How could that happen?"**_

" _ **My soul melded with the Gigai, leaving me inside this body forever. That's why everyone can see me"**_

" _ **It makes sense I guess… only Urahara's ideas could backfire like this"**_ Ichigo chuckles humourlessly _ **"What about your partners?"**_

" _ **I ran away after that… I noticed though that I tire like a human, so it took me about a week before I arrived here… I wanted to start anew, far away from the war"**_ Lillynette looks at him _ **"The Shinigami got to me soon after…"**_

" _What do we have here!? Hollow Reiatsu! A Hollow hidden in human body! I've seen it all now!"_

Lillynette watched as several Shinigami surrounded her. She lay in the grass besides a route, recovering from the long run _"Leave now if you want to live"_

It was a fair warning that the Shinigami did not take seriously _"You think you can kill us!? You're naïve little girl! We're stronger than you!"_

" _You're feeling is wrong"_ Lillynette mutters as she materializes her Zanpakuto from spirit particles _"You'll see soon"_

" _ **They found me… they were weak… so I killed them"**_

" _I'm Sistermon! Everyone calls me Blanc though"_ A white nun child said to her, happiness in her face _"This is my sister, Noir, though she's a Sistermon as well!"_ The white Nun pointed to one who was covered in black, contrary to her sister.

Lillynette stood frozen in her spot at seeing the weird girls who said to be monsters from another world _"Uh… I'm Lillynette"_

" _Lillynette! I love your hair"_ The white nun said with a toothy grin. The grey eyes of the Digimon roamed all over her _"Why are you covered in blood?"_

" _I have killed"_

Blanc's eyes widened a bit at hearing that _"Why did you do it?"_

" _Isn't it obvious?"_ The black clad sister retorted snarky _"It was a live or die situation"_

The white nun's face saddened a bit _"That's so… sad"_

" _ **She was such an innocent creature… even by Digimon standards"**_ Lillynette smiled in _ **reminisce "Hell, she even tried to pet a Gillian that once appeared"**_

" _ **Seems like a likeable Digimon"**_ Aegiomon comments _ **"What happened with her?"**_

Here Lillynette's eyes darkened as shadow cast over her eyes _ **"The Shinigami happened"**_

" _I swear… this school is the worst, Old Man"_ Lillynette complains to the older man who walked beside her.

" _It might be, but you cannot lead a normal life without having completed it"_ The jolly man says as he looks forwards with a frown _"What… happened?"_

" _What do you mean…?"_ She says as she turns to look to her apartment _"No…"_

It was lit in flames and the worst part was what she could see, but the Old Man could not…

" _Shinigami…"_

" _ **They were searching for me… They did not find me, but my residual energy was… Noir was not there…"**_

" _ **Blanc was…"**_

" _ **She was asleep through it all… they found her"**_

" _What is this?"_

" _Not human"_

" _Arrancar maybe?"_

" _We can't take a chance"_

" _ **She was not a fighter, Noir was…"**_

" _What did you do!?"_ The shocked cry of Noir was heard through the apartment _"Blanc!"_

Noir ran to her sister who lay in the ground in a puddle of her own blood _"Noir…"_

" _Don't waste your breathe! Stay with me!"_

" _I'm… sorry"_

That's the scene Lillynette walked on…

" _ **I saw the Shinigami… with their bloodied Zanpakuto… I snapped"**_

The glint of a blade covered in blood was all she could see as the Shinigami grinned. Noir stood behind her, cradling the limp body of Blanc who died with her eyes wide open.

" _Why…?"_

" _Because you're a filthy hollow, you don't belong here!"_ The Shinigami grinned in satisfaction _"My superiors are on their way here right now"_

Lillynette heard all of it and her eyes narrowed into a glare that would have melt even Yamamoto's Bankai _"You bastard…"_

Dark energies started surrounding her and Noir…

Her forest green Digivice IC crackled with black lightning that broke the screen. Data lines surrounded Sistermon Noir and her form morphed into that of an adult woman with blonde hair.

She had Digivolved, but it was not a good one…

-Flashback End-

"BelleStarmon has been with me ever since… fearing that one day… it would happen again"

Ichigo looks at her and doesn't really know what to say to that…

 ***BOOM***

Both turn around to see smoke coming from the bay. Ichigo quickly realises that DATS was around there.

"What happened!?" Lillynette asks as she jumps over the trees to step on air, to get a better view "That's where…"

"That's where DATS is!" Ichigo's mind races as he thinks of what might be going "They were going to stop that woman Minerva!"

"What of it?"

"She's a Digimon, a powerful one" Ichigo tells her as his body is covered in Digisoul "Aegiomon, go blue for this one; we have to get there as soon as we can. Digisoul Full Charge!"

"Got it!"

 **Aegiomon Super Digivolve to… Aegiochusmon Blue Mode!**

The blue version of Aegiochusmon looked at Ichigo and waved at him "Hang on"

Ichigo grips the faun's hand and they take off towards the bay.

Lillynette at first decides to get away, but then she remembers who works on DATS… "Old Man…"

-DST:H-

 _Minutes before…_

Miki was in her cell, calmly observing as all her work came to fruition. Unlike Ichigo, she had no cardkey to leave so she had to improvise with what she had.

What she had though was not something she was willing to show to DATS yet. So as she sat in the corner, she moved her finger to locate the spirit arrow right under the blind spot of the surveillance camera. Make it seem like an unrelated accident.

When it was correctly placed, she shot the arrow and destroyed the camera. With no more prying eyes, Miki pulled out her Quincy Cross which she used as a collar nowadays.

Her training as a Quincy may have been something from the past, but she would never forget it. Masaki was particularly thorough in her training methods. As she was one of the Quincy Kurosaki left in the world, Masaki took it upon her to train her in the basics of their arts.

Ichigo, Karin and Yuzu would be potential Quincy had it not been for the Shinigami blood flowing through their veins. Miki would have been happy to train them now that Masaki was gone.

Surrounding this subject, many thoughts ran through her head. The earthquake that took place hours ago was no normal earthquake. As a Quincy, she felt how the King returned to power. She had rejected their invitation about a year ago when those four psycho girls approached him. Since then he only heard whispers about the Quincy army. She could only hope that the quite she felt was sign of Yhwach's defeat. She could only hope that the Quincy would stay away from their lives…

Then again, Ichigo came with a Sternritter as a friend…

Miki sighed at that, Ichigo kept surprising her over and over. Isshin did not tell her what happened two years ago, but she was sure that Ichigo was in the centre of it.

Now Ichigo was leading a new generation of Partnered Humans, much like Masaru did two years ago…

While she burned the interface of the cell security system with the Seele Schneider she always hid in her person, she thought of what would become of this situation.

The situation with Minerva was grave at best. She was a psycho, clearly, and wanted to create chaos in DATS.

The question is why…

That when she felt it in the distance…

"That's Bazz signature… and… the blonde Quincy!"

They were fighting… why would they do that?

The thought process had to stop due to the sudden trembling of the building.

Then everything lit up…

 ***BOOM***

When her eyesight cleared, she could see things moving… hear? Not a chance… everything was wavy and her hearing sense only received numb echoes which made no sense…

Ah… there was an explosion…

What are those… it's kind of blurry… that's green hair… Minerva is it? She held something in her hand…

Her vision cleared enough to recognize that Minerva held in her hand the blue body of Gaomon who struggle to get out with no success. Furthermore, she saw as Touma was knocked out to the side and Yoshino stood protectively over the unconscious body of Lalamon.

Everything was wrecked; the base was gone as she could see the bright blue sky above her. What caught her attention was Minerva's appearance…

She looked like a Digimon…

-DST:H-

The walk back to the town was slow, mainly stopped by their injured ones. It was silent mostly as they knew what they would have to face upon arriving town, well Yukio would have to face.

As they closed in, they heard a commotion in the small town. Turns out people where crowding around the bar that held the only television in town.

Yukio, being the more familiar with the townspeople, decided to walk in and ask around. That left Bazz and Tatsuki alone outside.

Tatsuki for her part was nervous around Bazz. The things he did today, the sacrifice he did… she had the feeling that they were made for her.

It made her wonder why he would go through that kind of sacrifice. From talking to Uryu, she knew what a Quincy's power meant to one. So why would he throw away, like Jugram said, his pride as a Quincy.

"You're too quiet, what's going on?"

Tatsuki looks up to see Bazz looking at her "Eh… nothing… it's just… I was wondering what happened back there…"

"What of it?" Bazz asks uninterestedly "If you wonder what happened to Jugram, it was the same thing that happened to me. Yhwach took away our powers that came from him"

"Not that… but I have to wonder why he died back there?"

"Auswählen kills the target" Bazz bites out "You become dependent on Yhwach to stay alive"

"Then why did you no die?" Tatsuki retorts, it made no sense to her why he was alive if the blonde Quincy was not.

Bazz looks at her silently before taking seat against the wall of the bar "I've wondered that for as much as I could…" He says as he pulls out his Digivice IC "The only conclusion I have is… that I have another link to my soul than Yhwach"

It took a bit for Tatsuki to process and understand the meaning behind those words "You're saying that because you're Coronamon's partner you're still alive?"

"It's incredible the feeling of being close to a Digimon" Bazz tells her with a small smile "It's like you fell… like you belong somewhere..." Here his smile sours a bit "The same feeling you get when Yhwach bestows on you a Schrift"

"Bazz…"

"Hm?"

"Why did you do it?"

"Huh?" Bazz looks up to Tatsuki whose gaze hardened at him "What do you-?"

"You know… why… your powers…"

"Ah…"

Both stayed silent until Yukio approached them "We have a problem" Now that he had their attention, he proceeded "There was an incident in Yokohama"

"What?!"

"The DATS building suddenly imploded and there's the sighting of a humanoid Digimon that was the cause" Yukio explains to them "We have to go"

"Wait a minute, why the hell would we help DATS?!" Tatsuki questions, which was true. They were pursued by them.

"Are you an idiot!?" Bazz suddenly stands up, not without a little wince "Ichigo is there, we need to help him!"

"Shit!" Tatsuki curses at her, how could she forget Ichigo over her petty hate of the agency?! "How do we get there!? On train it must be like nine hours away!"

"Half an hour at worst" Yukio says as he grabs both their hands "In the local airport, my family has a research department where they're testing the supersonic aircrafts"

With that, Yukio used Bringer Light to blur in the direction of the airport.

-DST:H-

"What do you mean there's a fight in the Core Field!?" Gatomon shouted at Kudamon who closed his eyes in exasperation "It's dangerous to fight in there!"

"I know, but we can't do anything about it" Kudamon replies easily "Junomon and Alphamon are battling and we cannot meddle in it, we'll be a nuisance"

"Then what do we do?!" Masaru steps in, cracking his fist "I need to have a punching bag soon"

"You brute! Listen here! You cannot step in like that in a conversation like this!" Mercurymon pushes Masaru back with his mirror shield "One must speak with cordiality and etiquette!"

"You broke those very rules you damn Mirrormon!" Masaru butts heads with the Warrior of Steel "Wanna fight bastard!?"

"Oh! Now you did it! My name is Mercurymon, not Mirrormon! It's an obvious and degrading name!"

"Stop both of you; you're giving me a headache!" A new voice speaks. It made even Masaru stop talking. It was a lion Digimon who had the respect of Masaru.

"BanchouLeomon!"

"Yeah, yeah I'm here" He says as he scratches his head "What's this hubbub!?"

Kudamon speaks up "Junomon and Alphamon are fighting in the Core Field"

"Not good" BanchouLeomon rubs his chin "What is there that Junomon would want?"

"Besides the Chronomon Egg, we know of nothing more that would catch her attention" Gatomon says while shaking her head.

"There is one more thing, unlikely as it is" Kudamon says after a moment of silence "There's a prison in there that houses one of the most dangerous Digimon in existence"

"What is it?"

"Dexmon"

-DST:H-

Gaomon tried to free himself from Mervamon's clutch to no avail; she was way stronger than him. Touma was unconscious and hopefully out of harm's way. Lalamon was down as well so fighting was out of question.

His grip on life was thinning and he had nothing else to do but wait for what he knew was coming, death.

A sudden yelp brought him back to reality as he saw that he fell to the ground. The hand that once held him was clutching an arm that had an arrow embedded in it.

Gaomon turned to look at a surprising scene.

Miki stood to the side, a bow of energy was tightly held in her hand.

Mervamon also turned to look at the DATS agent and glared fervently at her "What did you do!?"

Miki stares coldly at her and simply pulls the string of her bow forming an arrow made of light energy "What I should have done from the beginning"

"What are you!?" Mervamon questions as she realises that a _human_ was doing something that was not possible "Are you like the red haired human!?"

"That I am, I am a Quincy" Miki declares as she fires waves after waves of arrows at Mervamon, who now that she could see them deflected all of them with her bulky sword.

Miki pulls out her Seele Schneider and uses **Hirenkyaku** to close the distance between them, clashing 'swords' with her.

"You're good, but not enough! **Love Poison!** " Mervamon comments as her snake-arm follows Miki as she jumps back. Upon coming onto her, the snake chomped on her arm only for it to be deflected "What!?"

The place where Miki's arm was bitten glowed with blue lines running all around "That won't work with my **Blut Vene** "

In the side-lines, Gaomon and Yoshino stared in shock at the person who they thought they knew "She fights now as well?" Gaomon wonders, not knowing that she could do that.

"Everyone comes with powers nowadays" Yoshino comments dryly "Can she win?"

"I don't know"

Miki gritted her teeth as she held off the golden sword of Mervamon "Why did I slack off with this?" She wondered out loud referring to her abilities "Should of have kept training"

"It's obvious you have been slacking on your training" Mervamon comments with a smirk "Because I feel that you would be an enemy worthy of half my power if you were at your prime!" She shouts at the end as her sword become overloaded with sparkling energy "This will really kill you! **Ragnarok!** " She swings her blade that lets off a sparkling ark of energy.

Miki braces for it pulling all her will onto her **Blut Vene**.

If one were to look at this scene from the coastline, one would see as the Tokyo Bay was bathed in sparkling multi-coloured light.

Mervamon stared wide eyed, with a smirk, at the power behind her technique "Even I don't know the limits to my power"

When the light died down Miki stood in her place, arms crossed over her face. She had scrapes all over her body while a large gash crossed all over her body, from her shoulder to her opposite leg.

The blood pouring tainted the ground she stood on, her face a look of pain and resilience. Her gritted teeth parted to let out a gasp as she fell to the floor.

She only managed to stop the haemorrhage with her Vene before falling.

Mervamon stared at the woman and allowed an ounce of respect filter through her mind "She fell like a warrior should, fighting"

Yoshino stood scared out of her mind at the gruesome sight of her friend lying on the floor unmoving. Lalamon was held tightly in her grasp while Gaomon stood in front of Touma and her.

"Take Touma and leave" Gaomon finally says "Take him to safety, find Captain Satsuma and leave"

"Gaomon…" Yoshino mutters but stops when she sees the resolution in her friend's partner eyes "Okay"

"I hear you, and you're not leaving" Mervamon states as she slowly turns around to eye them "Stop running away from what's coming to you"

"What's coming to you is this…" A low mutter was heard behind them.

Mervamon slowly turns around only to be impaled with a short light sword in the chest. Looking up, she managed to see Miki who from her position on the ground managed to wake up and shoot the Seele Schneider from her bow.

Through half-lidded eyes she managed a smirk "It is not over till it's over…"

 **-BREAK-**

 **Good news for you guys, the final chapter of this episode was split in two parts! Yay! Rewriting it made me see what I could have done better in first place and there were so many things I wanted to add that I decided to use another chapter to make all this better!**

 **And to make it up to you guys for my error… never stop uploading important files into the cloud! I lost chapter 5 because of it!**

 **Anyway, things happened here.**

 **Junomon Vs Alphamon! The errant Royal Knight is here to show how important is what he's protecting, DEXMON.**

 **Those who know their lore on the character… well you know its trouble whatever way you see it.**

 **Touma and Yoshino confront Minerva, now Mervamon, and come on the losing side, mainly because their Digimon could not fight back or evolve in time.**

 **Lillynette shares her past at the Old Man's insistence. What happened is that, she got in a Gigai and now she can't get out, though much like Urahara's Gigai, it lets her use a percentage of her powers.**

 **She had both Sistermon as partners, one of them died and now she has only one. Sad isn't it? Kinda like Wallace from Hurricane Touchdown, but different in the sense that it was killed… it isn't anything alike…**

 **Anyways back on track, Miki manages to escape only to be in the epicentre of an explosion, guess how she survived. Anyways after that she confronts Mervamon until her lasting breath.**

 **Meanwhile Bazz, Tatsuki and Yukio learn of the happenings in Yokohama so they go there with the conveniently placed "Voralverna Aircraft Research Department". Neat right? Tatsuki meanwhile questions Bazz who doesn't get to answer.**

 **It is answered though why he survived the Auswählen. His soul was linked to two sources, Yhwach and Coronamon. When the link to his soul with Yhwach was broken, the one with Coronamon healed his soul, letting him keep living.**

 **Simple as that, that is why it's important for him to accept his place as a Digidestined.**

 **Moving forward, Kudamon, Gatomon, Masaru, Mercurymon and BanchouLeomon have an interesting conversation.**

 **Anyway, part two should be uploaded by now, so enjoy the epic finale of this episode and this part.**

 **That's right; this story is split in two parts. This episode concludes the first half of this story.**

 **What to expect for the season finale? I mean the last chapter of this episode…**

 **\- Ichigo will arrive and battle against Mervamon.**

 **\- Junomon's battle with Alphamon will continue**

 **\- There will be another update with the situation in Karakura Town, much like the one at the end of Episode I.**

 **\- Kon's fate will be revealed.**

 **\- Great changes will come to DATS…**

 **-o-**

 **I'm looking into doing an OVA-like chapter replacing this episode's "The friend's path". What do you think of it?**

 **Also I remind you about my poll! Don't forget it! It's important, for me at least! It's in my profile!**

 **With that I retire, the episode finale notes will be on the next chapter**

 **NEXT CHAPTER: Chapter 06: the moment your destiny is shaped pt. 2 -** **『** **The Team** **』**


	6. The Team

**A/N: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON OR BLEACH! (IF YOU DIDN'T GET THE MESSAGE, THIS IS A DISCLAIMER…)**

Someone talking "Hi!"

Someone thinking _'Hi!'_

Someone Texting _**Hi!**_

Someone on the phone or TV **"Hi!"**

Someone talking from a Digivice IC _**"Hi!"**_

Someone from the past talking _"Hi!"_

 **Digimon Savers Tu: Human**

 **[Opening: For the Future – Do As Infinity]**

 **Chapter 06: the moment your destiny is shaped pt. 2 -** **『** **The Team** **』**

It burned her chest, the feeling of being eroded from inside was an awful sensation. Morbid even, but she pulled through and pulled the light blade out with a gasp which pained her.

Greatly

This could not go unpunished, but when she saw the unmoving body of the Quincy she decided that death was enough punishment. Looking back she saw that both Gaomon and Yoshino retreated with their respective charges.

Seeing no reason to wander around DATS, she decided to hit some of their former agent's locations. The first one would be the Noguchi Residence while the next might be the office of one Kosaburo Katsura.

For all she knew, the only thing she left behind might have been the Captain and the Old man. After a short walk where she stood in front of where the DATS HQ once stood. Slightly turning around she looked on with a satisfied expression as a piece of the building fell off into the sea.

She was pretty sure it was around the area the Quincy laid dead.

"It could have gone more… smoothly. But the truth is that DATS is a tough cookie to crack" She speaks out loud for the other resident in the area "What do you want old coot?"

"That's no way to treat the elders, not that I'm that old!" The man jests with her "Though I want to know why?"

"Revenge"

"I see, it's a pity"

Mervamon's eyes narrow at that comment "What was that?" She says dangerously low.

"To have such a power and to waste it in petty revenge" The man says with a strong and resolute voice "I can't believe such a strong Digimon would simply disregard life like that"

"Disregard life? We did not start this war!" Mervamon shouts at him "What would you do if your life was taken for granted; enough to erase you from your own home!?"

"Whatever happened, you're responding clearly to those emotions"

"Stay out of the way" She says as she swings her sword at the man, only for it to be blocked by another sword "What…?"

"Not so fast, Bimbo!" A young voice cries out as she pushes Mervamon's sword aside "No one can maim the Old man but me!"

Mervamon stared at the new arrival in silence, analysing what she was against "What are you? Another of those archers?"

"Stuff it, Bimbo" Lillynette dismisses her as she turns toward Yushima who lay in the ground from the shockwave of the clash "You alright, Old Man?"

"I'm fine, but what about you?" Hiroshi asks her "How did it go with that boy?"

Lillynette turns to stare at the old man and quickly realises what he meant…

"You sent me to her" It was Ichigo's voice. He approached them while eyeing Mervamon "What were you pretending? You knew of her hate to me"

The commander of DATS chuckles as he stands up and tells them "Sometimes you have to confront your hate to understand it better"

"Damn Old Man" Lillynette curses as she fell in another of the man's plots. The first one was enrolling to school. You will learn many things he said!

Aegiochusmon walks up to Ichigo and looks forward "That might be a problem, Ichigo"

"Why is it?" Ichigo asks as he looks at the powerful looking Digimon "She's a Mega or something?"

"Not only that, an Ascended one" Aegiochusmon explains "Many Mega Level Digimon have a form that surpasses their normal power, but they do not classify as Super-Ultimate Level, thus the name Ascended. Like Omegamon"

"That does not help much" Ichigo looks at Hiroshi and asks "Where's Touma and Yoshino?"

"They were defeated, so they retreated" Yushima tells them.

Ichigo sighs in relief "Then we will stop her"

Aegiochusmon smirks at that "Didn't I tell you that she might as well be in the same league as Omegamon?"

"Did we care last time?"

Both smirks fall when Lillynette and BelleStarmon step besides them.

Lillynette slowly turns to eye Ichigo and tells him "I don't like you… neither your species, but one of the few persons who cares for me is in danger"

"So it's a onetime thing" Ichigo reasons to what she nods.

"You two… get away now" Mervamon brandishes her sword at them "This is the only chance you get to leave in peace"

"Peace is the last thing you get when you destroy the city!" Ichigo remarks to what Mervamon smirks.

"Fine, let's have it my way!" She shouts as she charges at them at great speed " **Olympia Kai X!** "

Lillynette materialized once again her Zanpakuto and blocks the slash only to be pushed back by the sheer force behind it "Belle!"

"On it! **Rizoma de Loto!** " She cries out as she lets out a round of bullets from her pistols.

The bullets rained on Mervamon who upon being hit by the first one, jumped back and avoided the rest. Seeing BelleStarmon in the air, Mervamon used her recently created attack " **Ragnarok!** "

The energy blade soared at BelleStarmon who moved out of the way with sheer speed and barely avoided the powerful technique.

"So that was what we saw!" Ichigo comments as he looks at Aegiochusmon "Go, but be careful. You're not on that level yet"

"Roger that" Aegiochusmon says as he points his mechanized arm at Mervamon who was evading another round of bullets "Let's see how you take this. Lock on…"

Mervamon was deflecting bullets with her Olympia Kai when she heard a sound coming from the side. Jumping back, she barely managed to evade the mechanized arm of Aegiochusmon. Apparently it detached from the Faun Digimon and was propelled at her.

With a smirk she turned toward the faun whose daring smile did not fade. That's when she remembered what the arm really did. " **Final Strike Roll!** " She shouts as she spins with her blade to tear apart the oncoming arm "It follows you everywhere once you lock on! Now it doesn't do anything!"

Aegiochusmon stared in shock at his arm that lay destroyed in the ground, short-circuiting at that "How did she know what it did? I never used this technique!"

"Maybe she knows your species" Ichigo reasons as he takes to look at Mervamon's fighting pattern "Her fighting style… it reminds me of something… mostly her snake arm" He turns to Aegiochusmon and tells him of what he thinks might be able to make Aegiochusmon land a solid hit.

Quickly, Aegiochusmon ran towards Mervamon who clashed swords with Lillynette. Ichigo meanwhile pulled out his white Digivice IC and loaded a charge of Digisoul "Go Green, Aegiochusmon!"

A disk of energy formed in front of Aegiochusmon who broke through it and changed into its Green Mode. With the change of form, Aegiochusmon could run faster and he did as he zoomed in front of Mervamon only had her Medullia arm to defend herself.

Aegiochusmon dodged with high velocity moves all the attempts of Mervamon to nail him with her extendable arm.

Mervamon was getting angrier by the second as she had to stay on the defensive from a three way front attack. Tired of it all, she prepared to execute one of her most dangerous techniques, so she retracted her Medullia only to see a glint in Aegiochusmon's eyes.

Not having to time wonder what that meant, she was shocked to see the Faun Digimon rushing at her. Due to her position and the nature of pulling back Medullia, she could not counter-attack and was at the mercy of Aegiochusmon's technique.

It did not end there as she heard Ichigo saying something along the lines of 'Mode Change!' which alarmed her when in front of Aegiochusmon a disk of energy with the kanji for red appeared in front of him, changing appearances upon breaking through it.

Speed was replaced by power as lightning surged in Aegiochusmon's fist "Hope this is not too shocking! **Lightning Pile!** "

Aegiochusmon lands his arm in Mervamon's chest which exploded in a surge of yellow lightning forming a pile.

"Got her!" Aegiochusmon cheers as he jumps back, one could never be sure with these guys. It proved to be a correct move as when the pile dimmed, Mervamon stood in place, her garbs destroyed and lightly scorched all over her body "Maybe not…"

Ichigo stared at the god-woman Digimon seriously "Nothing at all… what is going to take to bring her down"

"Look at her chest" Lillynette comments as she lands by him "I don't think it was caused by your pony"

Props for originality, but it still wasn't what Aegiochusmon wanted to hear "P-Pony!? Who do you think you are, you damn midget!? I'm a Faun!"

Lilly's eyes twitched and she turned to butt heads with the faun Digimon "Who're you calling midget!?"

The fight could have gone on, but Ichigo and BelleStarmon separated them before everything went downhill "Yeah, yeah"

Ichigo turns to look at Mervamon's chest and realizes that there's a hole there that was definitely not caused by Aegiochusmon "I agree"

"Ichigo!?" Aegiochusmon looks at Ichigo with a betrayed expression "How could you!?"

"Not on the pony thing" Ichigo tells him; a bit irritated… this reminded him too much of Keigo for his tastes… "Something speared through her chest… Aim there"

"Got it" Aegiochusmon says as he's about to leave, but Ichigo stops him "What?"

Ichigo looks down at his Digivice IC and then looks at BelleStarmon before pointing it towards her.

For a moment nothing happened, Lillynette was about to call out whatever it was, but was surprised when dark light covered BelleStarmon. The light conjoined into a sphere of data that soared toward Ichigo's Digivice.

The Digivice shone for a moment before the words 'Evil-Type Data Detected' appeared in the screen. Ichigo smirked knowing how things worked now.

He's seen when Aegiochusmon changed modes that he adopted characteristics of the Digimon he absorbed data from. With Lalamon, he turned into a plant-like version of himself while with MetalGarurumon X he adopted metallic armour and weapons.

His theory said that he could absorb some typing to adapt, and it seems that the 'evil one' was one of them. The only thing that worried him about all this was the name of the data he absorbed; Evil Type was not really reassuring…

Would it change Aegiochusmon…?

After some time meditating over it, he looked toward Aegiochusmon who smiled encouragingly.

That cemented his decision "I'm with you in this, Aegiochusmon. Charge! Mode Change!"

 **Aegiochusmon Mode Change...**

On the other side of field, Mervamon's eyes widened in shock at she witnessed "No! Not again!" The last time she saw this… it was a disaster…

Aegiochusmon meanwhile was enveloped in a dark aura that formed the circle that contained the data he needed. As if running through glass, he jumped and broke through the glowing disk with the kanji for Dark (闇).

Upon coming out, his feature changed drastically. His body was now mainly black while his wings turned dark blue. Black armor with red lines ran through his arms and chest, and from his elbows came out articulated scythes that crackled with red electricity, just like his hand and the third scythe-appendage that surged in between his wings.

With an eye glowing red, Aegiochusmon glared at Mervamon and shouted out for the world to hear…

 **Aegiochusmon Dark Mode!**

Ichigo stared in apprehension at the new form of his partner. Slowly he walked to his partner whose breath was long and ragged "Aegiochusmon?"

The breathing stops and it slowly turns toward Ichigo, a certain gleam in its red eye.

Ichigo stopped in front of him and extended his fist in front of him.

Aegiochusmon inspected Ichigo before a wicked smile appeared on its face and it fist bumped Ichigo back "It's… Hard… Rage… Darkness…"

Ichigo realized that this form seemed dark in nature and his partner was fighting against it with all his will. It was a dangerous move doing this, but he had to stay strong for Aegiochusmon "Don't worry, buddy. Everything will be alright, just focus on her"

Aegiochusmon slowly turns to look at who Ichigo pointed and remembered what he was here for…

To defeat her… kill her…

"Not Kill… Kill… Ichigo… Can't stop…"

Here Ichigo was reminded of what he felt almost two years ago…

Fear; fear for everyone… for himself… This reminded him about his time trying to control his hollow.

He knew what he had to do "Aegiochusmon! Listen to me!" The Dark Faun Digimon looks at him and the Orange haired Digidestined knows he has his attention "Follow your instincts, fight and don't go back"

"But… Ichigo… Hurt…"

"I trust you, Aegiochusmon" Ichigo says as he lays a hand on his shoulder, which makes the dark Digimon stiffen "Fight and don't worry, flow with your instincts"

Aegiochusmon nods and turns toward Mervamon who stared at this in shock.

"How… How can that… that _beast_ be tame!?" Mervamon mutters as a memory from the past surges forward. In it she was an Antylamon who stared at the mad eyes of the one who almost killed all her friends in the past "I can feel it though… this one is way weaker than _that_ one…"

Not liking being called a beast Aegiochusmon blurred toward Mervamon and strikes with all three scythes " **Triangler** …"

Mervamon blocks with her **Olympia Kai X** and is pushed back until she cements her position in the ground. From there it turned in a contest of power that Mervamon won barely, making her realize that she was not taking this entirely seriously "Let's see you keep up with this, **Madness Merry-go-round DX!** "

She started spinning forming a tornado that took in everything in the vicinity, tearing it apart into nothingness. Seeing this, Ichigo backed away and so did BelleStarmon and Lillynette who clung onto the former. BelleStarmon got a better grip on Lillynette and jumped back.

The only one left in the tornado of destruction was Aegiochusmon, who stared with vacant eyes at the tornado coming at him.

" **Plasma…** "Aegiochusmon gathered red electricity in his hand and formed an electric sphere " **…Madness…** " He pushed the electricity forward which caused a red electric beam to surge towards the tornado.

Both parts pushed forward, with Mervamon pushing harder into her technique while Aegiochusmon simply pushed more electricity which crackles all over his body into the technique.

Finally both techniques implode and tear apart the foundations of where DATS HQ once stood. The ground turned unstable and started cracking. Lillynette and BelleStarmon ran back while Ichigo looked for Aegiochusmon among the debris.

"Aegiochusmon! Where are you!?"

"I-Ichigo!"

Ichigo turns around to see Aegiomon lying in the ground, tired from the clash of techniques "Are you alright, Aegiomon?"

"That form… only for emergencies, Ichigo" Aegiomon sentences as he is helped by Ichigo to stand "I can stand on my own… Just need a breather"

"No chance… this platform is falling apart" Ichigo tells him as he rushed toward the city "We leave now"

"Ichigo" Aegiomon stops him. Ichigo turns to look to his partner and sees a pained expression on his face "I… saw a body"

"A body?" Ichigo inquires curiously.

"It was Miki… It fell to the water" Aegiomon tells him to what Ichigo's eyes widen. Ichigo turns to run to the bay but was stopped by the pained face of his partner. Ichigo looks at Aegiomon who shakes his head in negative.

"Damn… Miki…" Ichigo turns around and runs with Aegiomon towards the city, meeting up with Lillynette, BelleStarmon and, curiously enough, the members of DATS.

Ichigo sees Touma who's nursing an injury on his forehead with Gaomon looking over him. Satsuma was with Yushima who stared as the place that stood as a stronghold for DATS power fell to the sea.

Yoshino was there as well, with Lalamon who rested on one of the cars. Upon spotting him, Yoshino ran at him and hugged him tightly.

Ichigo stared at her in surprise until he heard her stifling a sob. Awkwardly, he hugged her back and heard her mutter some words. He already knew that…

"Miki is dead…" Yoshino sobs on his chest "I saw it all… I could not do anything!

Ichigo tightened his grip on her, emotions racking his brain "I know… her body fell to the sea… Mervamon is too strong"

"She fought… she injured Mervamon" Yoshino told him through sobs "She had… powers like Bazz or Yukio"

This was news to Ichigo "She… had powers?"

She could not continue as an explosion of water came from the bay. From it came out Mervamon who seemed enraged beyond words.

Ichigo straightened, as Yoshino separated from him. Aegiomon fell in line with Ichigo while Lalamon woke up from the disturbance. Touma was by their side while nursing his head with Gaomon in tow. Lillynette also stood by Ichigo with BelleStarmon behind her.

"I will kill you all"

Those were her only words…

Ichigo stood straight and shouted back "You won't, because we're going to stop you, right here and right now! You did enough!"

"Really!? After everything you still think you have a chance against me!?"

"I do" Ichigo tells her with a confident smile "We're not alone, we're together on this!"

Right then a booming sound from the sky was heard and they looked up to see a jet flying over them, with three figures freefalling towards them.

One of them caught their arms and stopped mid-air, right before they hit the ground.

"Well… that was intense" Bazz comments as he lands on the ground "Could have been worse"

"You damn idiot! You could have killed me!" Tatsuki smacks him to the ground "Never push me from a plane, ever again!"

"You weren't going to jump otherwise!" Bazz counters as he stands up "Everything went fine in the end!"

"Guys" It was the monotone voice of Yukio who was looking around them "I think we interrupted something…"

That's when Bazz and Tatsuki realized where they were and who was there. They could see Ichigo, a green haired girl, Yoshino and Touma with their respective Digimon.

"Err… hi?"

Ichigo deadpanned at the moment they arrived "Not that it's bad to see you, but we had a thing going here"

"It doesn't matter who I'm fighting, I will kill you all!" Mervamon shouted out, tired of all this theatre. It's been going too long for her tastes.

Bazz, Tatsuki and Yukio fall in line and reload their Digimon.

Baalmon, Coronamon and Lunamon quickly realize their situation and take battle stances.

Everyone pulls out their Digivice IC and Digisoul surges from them.

"Let's do it!"

 **[Insert Song: Burst Mode Theme]**

"Digisoul Charge!" Bazz and Tatsuki shout out while Touma and Yoshino give a different command.

"Digisoul Charge Overdrive!"

 **Coronamon, Digivolve to… Firamon!**

 **Lunamon, Digivolve to… Lekismon!**

 **Gaomon, Warp Digivolve to… MirageGaogamon!**

 **Lalamon, Warp Digivolve to… Rosemon!**

"That is not going to defeat me!"

"This will!" Ichigo shouts as he loads his Digisoul.

"Digisoul Full Charge!"

"Charge! Digisoul Burst!"

 **Aegiomon Super Digivolve to… Aegiochusmon!**

 **Firamon Super Digivolve to… Flaremon!**

 **Lekismon Super Digivolve to… Crescemon!**

 **MirageGaogamon Mode Change… MirageGaogamon Burst Mode!**

 **Rosemon Mode Change… Rosemon Burst Mode!**

Four Ultimate, one Mega and two Burst Mode Digimon stood in front of Mervamon whose brows knitted in a frown "Tch… Damn it…" Blind rage would take her nowhere, she knew that much.

Fighting all of them was a bluff; she would not stand a chance. Not as she is right now. She was barely accustoming to her new power and she would need time for it.

So without delusions of grandeur, she eyed them once more and used her Olympia Kai X to tear a hole in time-space behind her.

"Mark my words, DATS. I'll be back and I'll finish the job!" Here she smirks with a taunting voice "That is if Junomon doesn't do so first!"

With that she walks through the portal that lead, most likely to the Digital World…

As people digested the last bit, Bazz asks lowly… "Did we win?"

"You didn't do anything, idiot" Tatsuki chastises him.

"We all did"

-DST:H-

"What happens now?" Ichigo asks Satsuma who stares pointedly at him, Bazz, Tatsuki and Yukio through his sunglasses.

Satsuma stares at Ichigo's eyes and sees something he did not in the past. How could he miss it?

The Captain of DATS kneels on the ground and places a fist on the ground "I apologize for what happened in the past"

Ichigo and the other Digidestined openly gaped at the man who was _apologizing_ to them.

Through the looking glass, Touma and Yoshino's eyes bulged at seeing _Rentaro Satsuma_ of all people apologizing.

"He never apologized to us" Yoshino mumbles as she takes note of what's being said "What will happen to them?"

"Under probation, they could be useful to the agency" Touma mutters as he reels back from the shock of seeing that man admit an error.

"No… it's us who should be apologizing"

Touma and Yoshino look at Ichigo who pulled Satsuma up. Ichigo fell to the floor and said "We should have gone with what you guys said… if we weren't prideful… we could have possibly saved those Digimon instead of killing them. I apologize!"

Tatsuki looks at Ichigo and finally says "I still think we were on the right. I won't apologize, but I will stop doing that with Lunamon"

Bazz nods at that "I'm with her on this"

Yukio shrugs his shoulder, deciding to follow suit.

"This turned out to be interesting… what made Ichigo change views?" Yoshino wonders out loud. Upon seeing Touma smirking, she narrows her eyes "What?"

"Well… from the reports, I can only guess that being around a certain agent of DATS helped in that" With that he leaves the room.

It did not take long for Yoshino to piece everything. Her face got red from embarrassment and she ran after Touma. Better make him keep silent about that…

Meanwhile in the interrogation room, Satsuma nodded at Ichigo and the others, accepting their words for the moment.

They were interrupted from further talk when an Agent interrupted them "Sir, we found the body"

-DST:H-

Lillynette slowly raises her hand until it's against the door. At first, she didn't know if this was the right thing, but as a nosy old man said.

"You have to trust…" She mutters as she knocks on the door.

The door suddenly opens and Chika comes out and hugs Lillynette. There to receive her were Ikuto and Yuma who stared at her with relieved smiles.

She decided to tell them everything. They would accept her for who she was or not…

She hoped for the former…

-DST:H-

It was raining, Ichigo realized. He hated the rain… why was it always related to people who dies around him?

Or was it a Kurosaki curse? To be remembered by the rain? The Agents of DATS already left the premise while only Ichigo was left, staring at the grave that held her body. Megumi was the last one to leave as her lifetime friend was gone, killed while she was on protection detail for some related families.

His friends already left, seeing no need to remain.

Who was he kidding? They wanted to stay with him, but Ichigo pushed them away. He needed this moment alone with this own thoughts. It's not like he was going to get sick like Tatsuki argued. He had an umbrella…

Even his arguments were poor… Ichigo knew that much…

He only stared at her name over and over…

 _Miki Kurosaki_

The only saving grace he had right now was that the rain was covering his own tears. With all that happened, he had no time to really mourn her.

This felt too much like that time… He stood in front of another Kurosaki grave… That time he had his family…

With his right hand, he pulled out his phone and dialed his father's number.

It beeped for a few seconds before a voice came through.

 _ **This is Kurosaki Clinic line! For any emergency don't bother about the hour! Just come to-!**_

Ichigo shut down the call and tightened his grip on his cellphone. His teeth gritted as he thought the only conclusion his emotionally clouded mind could come up with…

"I'm alone…"

A sudden gust almost blew him away. He stood strong, but his umbrella didn't.

With the rain now openly falling on him, Ichigo simply let out a pained cry that was heard through the cemetery.

He punched the ground in anger and cried out "I'm sorry Miki!"

He stopped when he got tired. With a ragged breath, he cried once more…

His sobs dimmed when he stopped feeling the rain falling on him. Looking up, he saw someone covering him with an umbrella.

She also was dressed in black, though he thought that she was already gone.

"What are you still doing here, Yoshino?"

"You're in pain, Ichigo" Yoshino looks at him with a grim face "You can't be alone, and that's why I'm here"

She kneeled beside him and hugged him.

"You're not alone"

Yoshino did her best to guide Ichigo to her car and drove him off to his apartment. Seeing Ichigo very distressed though left her feeling bad for leaving him alone, so she accompanied him by staying with him…

-DST:H-

Satsuma stood in front of his agents in the temporal base, the Police Station. He knew what he was going to do, and he knew the reasons behind this choice.

There was no turning back.

"DATS stands for Digital Accident Tactical Squad. My decisions lately have not reflected on that" Here Satsuma takes off his glasses, showing the world how tired he really is "All this could have been avoided, had it not been for my actions… rather my inaction. In light of this, I give up my position as Captain of DATS"

That sent the Agents in uproar.

"But who will lead DATS!?"

"What are you going to do?"

"Is this the end of DATS!?"

"Silence!" Satsuma looks behind the crowd of Agents to see the shocked expressions of Touma and Yoshino "As of this moment I'm not longer the Captain of DATS, but the one who will lead you all will be Touma H. Norstein until he decides otherwise!" Here he looks at the even more shocked Touma with a serious expression " _This_ is my last order"

With that he left the Police Station. Nobody followed him as they were too shell shocked by the reveal.

No one saw Satsuma in the coming times…

-DST:H-

Ichigo stared at the empty apartment in silence. The place felt… vacant without her cheery mood and her comments and…

Ichigo shook his head. He had to stop this… this was the last box. The lawyer brought him a box with all of Miki's recovered items and he said that also there where some items found on her persona after death.

He opened the box and found some items of interest. The more prominent was he Digivice-IC. Upon touching it, he could swear he heard a voice calling to Miki, but it must have been his imagination as the screen was broken.

Among her things he found several souvenirs of different locations. Miki liked to travel, that much he learned from her.

Then there was a photo… It was a younger Miki alongside Masaki. His mother… She looked younger than he remembered and did not wear her classic lipstick. Her hair was shorter and… is that his father? He looked like a lunatic even back then…

As Ichigo pulled out that photo, his fingers grazed something metallic. His nostalgic mood vanished upon pulling out the last object…

"This is…" Ichigo's eyes were wide in shock, memories of Yoshino's story coming back to him "A Quincy Cross… Miki was a Quincy"

It could not be true… She was a Quincy just like Bazz… but Quincy powers do not come out of nowhere… They come from heritage…

His pupils dilated as a moment of his life came to the forefront…

-Flashback-

" _Ichigo get back!"_

The young six year's old Ichigo could only tilt his head in curiosity as he watched his mother brandishing a bow in her hands. He could barely distinguish something in front of him.

" _What's going on Mommy?"_

" _Everything will be alright, Mommy will solve this!"_

-Flashback End-

Ichigo gasps for breath as the mere idea of it being true flashed through his head "My mother… she was one as well"

" _Aunt Masaki took care of me when I was younger, so I would do anything I can for her family… well it is my family as well!"_

But if she was a Quincy… what the hell happened with Grand Fisher!?

Deciding it was too much for today he went to bed, not that he managed to catch even an hour of sleep…

He only looked to the roof when he was not looking at Yoshino's sleeping face right beside him. The only thing he could do was thinking… _'What do I do from now on?'_

Ichigo thought of his duty as a Digidestined. Digimon seemed to appear around this area and nowhere else. Touma explained that the Firewall with the Digital World was weaker here than anywhere else.

He could stay and keep fighting, protecting the city as best as he could…

Or he could turn back to Karakura after finishing his Senior Year, forgetting anything happened at all… Maybe keep dreaming of getting his powers back. Yes, that was a recurrent thought in his mind, but Ichigo paid it no mind for now.

Outside his room, he could hear the distinct clack of Aegiomon's hooves as he walked to the kitchen, most likely…

He smiled at that, this partnership… he was going to keep it. As far as he knew, Zangetsu was gone and even if he's his first partner, he could not live in the past.

Looking at Yoshino, who shifted her head over to his chest, he cemented his choice.

It's curious that what started as a comfort effort from Yoshino ended up with them sleeping in the same bed for nearly a week by now.

It was weird their relationship as nothing was mentioned outside the room, but with his new resolution that was something he wanted to change. He liked Yoshino as a woman and as a person, maybe something could come out of this…?

-DST:H-

"So what are we staring at again?" Yoshino asks her friend who smiles at her.

"This… this is DATS new HQ" Touma smirks at seeing her reaction. Just what he expected…

It's been a week since the destruction of their HQ, but DATS pulled through and raised enough funds to buy their new HQ…

Both look towards Yokohama Landmark Tower…

-DST:H-

Ichigo waited for Yoshino to come back. He already returned from school, god was he belated with his homework.

He decided to speak with her about everything. He trusted her and after what she did and does for him, he decided to tell her clearly what happened around him.

When she arrived, she wore her DATS uniform and her hair was still short, but long enough for her to tie it in the back in a low ponytail, much like Masaru.

Not that Ichigo met him, but well… you know.

"Hey Yoshino, I-I would like to talk"

Yoshino frowned but had an idea of what this was going to be about. She had the same concerns as him, though she was nowhere near ready to talk.

"Ichigo I… I think I know what you wanna say…" She was not ready to hear his rejection. Surely he could not mean anything else; after all she was just herself.

She was just Yoshino…

"Err… well it's just that…" Ichigo rubbed his neck in embarrassment, not really knowing what to say "You know… we've been sleeping together but… I don't know what we are"

That… was not what she expected "W-What?"

"Well you know… I don't think it's normal to sleep with someone so intimate…" Ichigo said his face a perfect imitation of a tomato "I mean I don't… I don't know what we are? Are we something or I'm imagining things…?"

What the…? This was not what she expected at all… hell it was complete opposite of her worst fear "Well… back then you needed someone to s-show you that you weren't alone" Yoshino was also burning from embarrassment "I mean… we slept together… It was…"

"Comforting" Ichigo finishes for her.

"Yes…" Yoshino admits as she looks at her hands resting on her knees "I mean… I would like if this was something more… but if you didn't want to I would understand…"

Ichigo's eyes widened at hearing that. It was silent as Ichigo tried to produce words with no avail "I-I would like it… to see where we would go…"

Yoshino gasped and tried to look at Ichigo's eyes but was too shy to do it "Ichigo… I w-want to see what would it be to be with you"

"Me too…" Ichigo says with a chuckle.

Both burst out laughing from their situation. It was Yoshino who recovered first "So… we could start with a d-date…"

Ichigo gulped down the lump in his throat and decided to go with it. It was now or never… "Let's go then, I-I saw a place on my way here"

As they left, Ichigo looked at her and he saw another reason to confirm what he already knew.

This place… being here… gave him a purpose. The last two years on Karakura left him with nothing to fill that sense of duty he had. This was what he wanted, to belong to something, to know what he had to do in this world.

The next step would be taken tomorrow…

-DST:H-

"So… you want in?" Touma stared at Ichigo from where he sat, behind the desk "What brings this. We were willing to let you live your lives as civilians, if you left this business alone. You already get to keep your partners"

"I could not watch as everyone did something. I can see it… I have a purpose here… I'm not gonna back away from it" Ichigo tells Touma "I was chosen to be partner with Aegiomon… This gives me a reason to keep fighting… to be who I am"

Touma already decided to accept Ichigo among his Agents, but he had to hear it… "Who are you then?"

"I'm a protector"

-DST:H-

"You stupid pig! What do you think you're doing with that piece of trash!?"

"I'm sorry, Captain Kurotsuchi, I thought you would need Lieutenant Kurotsuchi's remains!"

Mayuri Kurotsuchi sighed for what felt like the hundred time. Why was he surrounded by idiots?

"Yare, yare I thought you might want to bury her properly at least, Mayuri"

It was the annoying voice of the only man he could not call stupid or idiot "What do you want here, Urahara?"

"Eh? Can't I visit my old colleague?" He says while keeping up the idiotic act.

"You're not one to visit without a purpose"

"Ah, that's true" Urahara says as all the childish and foolish act vanishes like it was never there "You see all my sensors were destroyed in the clash with Yhwach"

"What of it?" He asks with a sneer "You cannot see what's happening in the world, what of it?"

"Ah it's just that monitoring Ichigo is a bit difficult without them" Urahara tips his hat low to shadow his eyes "We don't want any hollow reaching him, or worse right?"

"You need the pieces to repair them? Well you'll have to do with what you have! We're low on supplies if you haven't noticed!"

"With all the things I helped you with! This is the thanks I receive!?"

"Just leave!"

Urahara sighs as he walks away, that should have entertained him enough for Tessai to smuggle the pieces out of the Twelve Division.

As he walks away he passes through the Eighth Division and sees Shunsui whining like a kid while Lisa and Nanao chastised him over work.

He'd rather avoid the Eleventh or the Tenth Division as both mourns their loses in different ways, ways Urahara wanted no part in.

The Seventh as well seemed to be in disarray without Komamura. The Sixth was the best off as they had the lowest casualties. Rukia for her part seemed to be struggling to pick up the hole that Ukitake left.

Urahara shakes his head thinking of the headache that would be their positions from now on.

The Fourth lost their captain, though as they were the medical corps, it was not the biggest fall. Even if Unohana was one of the strongest Captains the Soul Society had.

In short, many captains fell. The First, the third, the seventh, the ninth, the tenth and the thirteenth. The worst of all falls was definitely the one of the Captain Commander and as much as he wants, Shunsui has to fill the biggest shoes of all.

The blonde scientist had to wonder what they would do to return to full power. For all he knew the only way to stop the only way to return the Gotei Thirteen to full power would be to recall all of their actives.

He was sure the Vizards would be against it, but could be persuaded. Maybe some of the Royal Guard would be willing to return? They had nothing to protect now that the Soul King is dead, right?

His thoughts set him on autopilot which left him surprised when he realized he just came out of the Senkaimon.

"You must have been really into your thoughts to let me sneak on you"

"Unconsciously, I always know where you are, Yoruichi"

The black cat meowled and jumped on Urahara's shoulder "Did you get what you wanted?"

"Of course, Mayuri is more gullible than he lets on" Urahara smirks as he looks in Yoruichi's direction "What about the kids? Are they alright?"

"They are fine, though you should stop calling them kids… after the choices they made this war… they're kids no more" Yoruichi chastises him with a light scratch "Sado is back to his school while Orihime is leaving tomorrow after visiting her brother's grave. Uryu meanwhile will try to organize the remaining Quincy to live peacefully around the globe"

"They really grew up, ne?"

"That they did"

"Wonder what Ichigo's face will be when we eventually tell him of this?"

"I don't know how he will react, but it will be fun" Yoruichi smirks at this "Though he will be right when he says 'You should have told me!'"

"It's for his own good" Urahara tells her "I've been looking so long into this that I almost forgot about Ichigo. What I know though is that Kon will be there for him for whatever happens"

"Even so, I haven't heard of him in some time, maybe a call would be good?"

"When we sort this out I'll call him"

"Good"

-DST:H-

Mervamon walked through a series of corridors until she arrived to a set of stairs. Things did not go as planned back in the Real World, but at least she managed to smuggle all her forces to the Digital World before the conflict. As there was no HQ, the records would be buried forever…

Finally she arrived to the room she was called to. One of her scientists called for her about an amazing breakthrough.

"Well what is this?"

"Minerva! This is an amazing discovery! Souls exist! And we managed to isolate the energy coming off the creature! The pocket space that is the pill is merely a container for it!"

"Oh? What could I achieve with it?"

"We managed to create another two pills before the original one was destroyed, but it could serve to solve the problem with… the other two warriors you mentioned once" The scientist smirks as he presents her with two other pills "You said their spirits were imprisoned, maybe it's time to make them come out…"

Mervamon smirks widely at the prospect "Excellent, these are the news I want to hear more often. If those two return to my side… Junomon will be history"

"What about DATS?"

"They will fall as well… this is going to be a three-way war…"

-DST:H-

Alphamon groaned as he tried to stand up but could not as pointed appendages pinned him to the ground. They struck him through his armor and now he was at her mercy.

Junomon seemed tired as well, but better off than him "It wasn't that hard wasn't it? To submit to me that is"

"I don't know what you plant to do with Dexmon, but it will fail. That _husk_ will do nothing but destroy!"

"That is exactly what I want, though if I'm correct _she_ will come back as well" Junomon eyes could be seen through the darkness of her covering, they narrowed in a mocking manner "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date with destiny"

She tears her stingers from Alphamon, breaking his body apart and absorbing his data. If anything it would make her even stronger.

She walked towards a cube made entirely of shifting blue data.

Her appendages circled the cube as she said "Finally, we can begin…"

 **-BREAK-**

 **HELLO MINNA-SAN! Another chapter finished and another episode concluded!**

 **YAY!**

 **Anyway much too many things too ignore took place.**

 **Ichigo and Lillynette fight Mervamon leading Ichigo to discover the nature of Aegiomon forms.**

 **Dark Form= Bad. Well I had a debate here about making it horrendously cliché and have Ichigo witness Miki's death, triggering the 'Dark Evolution' or attribute it raw instincts that led a Digimon to attack mindlessly. Kinda felt to me like Ichigo's Hollow Powers, so I went with it.**

 **Finally the DATS HQ is down for the count and all the active Digimon Partners reunite in order to scare Mervamon away.**

 **Next, Lillynette tries to reconcile with her friends while telling them the truth. The result of the talk will be seen next episode. On a side note, Yushima seems to now Lillynette and what she is, but that will be seen in a deeper manner next episode… maybe the other one…**

 **Ichigo meanwhile deals with Miki's death and Yoshino is there for him which leads to them trying to see if their relationship could be more than sleeping with each other (No sex though, don't rush it buddy). I brought here Yoshino's confidence problem that we saw in the Anime and made it play an important role while interacting with Ichigo. Hope you like the detail.**

 **Satsuma steps down as Captain from DATS. Well he feels that he failed the cause too much to be leading it. His fate will be revealed next episode.**

 **Touma is the new Captain of DATS and he accepts Ichigo's request to join DATS.**

 **About Ichigo's decision, well I felt that the Ichigo we saw in Lost Agent arc was an Ichigo trying to fit in a world he did not belong anymore due to losing his powers, ergo he feels like he has no purpose. Being a Digidestined gives him that.**

 **A quick look into Karakura to see Urahara and Yoruichi having a talk about how easy it is to steal from Kurotsuchi.**

 **Remember what I told you guys about Kon's pill form being important? This is a tease of it.**

 **Also Junomon can proceed with her plans as she finally defeated Alphamon (Prowess of her abilities, to take down a Royal Knight and… well it's fucking Alphamon! That says it all!)**

 **Well that's all for now.**

 **I'm taking a break from writing this to try and end Silent Hill Extreme once and for all. By December I should be finished with this semester, so I will have lots of time to write, but well it just depends on the moment I pick my PC to write down what I have in my mind. Usually it's not this… I have like five or six 'chapter 1's finished to upload but I don't wanna do it until I finish what I have. I also have like ten different projects which usually pan out as nothing.**

 **Anyway let's see what I can tell you about Part Two and Episode IV**

 **-Episode IV will not be called 'A New Hope' but Soul. Digimon Savers Tu: Soul**

 **-A Digimon will reach its Mega Form.**

 **-A brand new evolution method will be implemented for the new Digidestined.**

 **-Characters from Bleach join the roaster.**

 **-Aegiomon's origin will be touched**

 **-There will be more Kosaburo Katsura**

 **-More partners will appear**

 **-More Masaru**

 **-The Digital World will become a main scenario**

 **-Junomon's plans will be revealed**

 **-A bit more about Soul Society will be revealed.**

 **-A Shinigami will appear and meet Ichigo once again**

 **-o-**

 **That's it people! See ya!**

 **Oh before I forget, the last chapter is up to discussion if you want an OVA-like chapter or a omake like usual.**

 **BYE BYE!**


End file.
